Traveling Through Time: Renaissance
by Malaika Al-Sayf
Summary: This is the proceeding chapter of the Third Crusade so read the other one to understand this one. Rated M for swearing. There might have pairing but later in the story.
1. Stalking a stalker

1

**This is the proceeding chapter of the Third Crusade. I will warn you that I had skipped A LOT of years up onto the time of the Renaissance as the tittle says . I would appreciate your reviews to know how good or bad my second story is. Feel free to say your feelings about this chapter and the others coming up.**

* * *

My name is Amber Creed and I had been an assassin for more than 2 centuries now, I had been in Rome for most of those years but I did travel a lot when I had to do some missions in different cities. In 1476 I had decided to stay in Florence where I could watch the Auditore brothers grow up and then flirt with every girl they saw or Federico secretly training Ezio to become an assassin, from the shadows of the magnificent city. I had met with Mario once a couple of years ago and I became friends with him very quickly and also that resulted to have Giovanni know about me as well even though he never told any one else about my existent but I did do a mission or 2 for him since I was getting bored of doing nothing.

OoOoOoOo

Right now I was once again spying on the 2 brothers who had finally spotted Cristina 'For Allah's sake they are such perverts' I snorted in my head in disgust of their actions "What about that one?" Federico suggested making Ezio turn and look at Cristina that was slightly back to them "Oh! She's beautiful..." the younger sibling cooed when he spotted his target 'Ew~!' I grunted as I stuck my tongue out "Okay! Then go talk to her" the other chuckled as he looked at his brother for any kind of reaction from him "Just like that? Talk about what?" Ezio asked with an invisible question mark floating above his head "It doesn't matter. See, little brother, most men are so afraid of beautiful girls, that anyone who actually talks to them has an advantage! Just make it up as you go." Federico explained before his brother left as he took a loud breath in and then out 'Allah I'm sure he's going to look like an idiota!' I mentally chuckled as I silently made my way to another roof to have a better view of the show. When Ezio came in front of Cristina he just smiled like a real idiot causing me to snort out loud as I tried not to laugh and give my position away "What" the girl ordered straight out "What?" the soon-to-be-assassin repeated with the same weird face as before "Why are you just standing there?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "Oh. Um...because I...wanted to ask you something. Which is...What's your name?" he stuttered not sure what to say as I face palmed myself at his stupidity 'I prefer the old Ezio' I grunted as I shook my head at the same time "Pft! Not one you'll ever need to make use of." she snorted before she started leaving "Aspetta!* I wasn't ready. I was planning on being really charming. And funny!Can I just have a second chance?" he pointed out before asking politely as he clasped his hands together. She just smiled and left as Federico laughed "Oh well..." Ezio pouted in defeat while he looked at his older brother "Ezio, all is not lost. You made her smile! She will remember you now" he reassured him "No. I can still fix this. I'll follow her ways, see where she lives." Ezio told him his plan as I once again face palmed 'Right now I'm seeing a giant sign with the word** «STALKER» **in bold and flashy letters hanging above his head' I pointed out to myself before I followed Ezio 'even though I can pretty much be called one also but I don't intend on flirting with any of those perverts' I added as my eyebrow gave a twitch. When Ezio stopped I did as well as I watched Vieri waiting patiently for Cristina to come to him 'Oh well hello mushroom-head!' I laughed in my head as a smirk came onto my shadowed face "I told you. I am not interested." she sighed in annoyance waiting for the man to move away "Si. But I am" he pointed out as he came closer to her and placed a hand over his heart "get in line" she hissed as she pushed him away from the door of her house "I think not amore mio*. I've decided I'm tired of waiting for you to open your legs on your own" he growled as he took hold of her wrist and pushed her onto the closed door 'Fa schifo non posso calciare questo ragazzo nelle palle*' I cursed in Italian as I flipped him off even though I knew no one could see me do it. Slowly Ezio walked up to them as if he had all the time in the world "Cane rognoso*! What do you want here? This is nothing to do with you!" Vieri snapped as he pointed a finger at his enemy "Nice to see you too,Vieri. I think you're disturbing this young lady's day." Ezio spoke calmly before he came face to face with Vieri and then they started to fight 'GO Ezio! Beat the shiz out of him!' I encouraged him form the inside of my head as they said taunts to each other while they punched the other.

"You will pay for interfering. Your whole family will!" the Pazzi growled and spat on the ground before running away 'Don't ever come back you stronzo*!' I ordered mentally as I stuck my tongue out at him "Thank you. That was very kind of you" Cristina thanked her hero "Are you alright?" Ezio asked, his voice filled with concern, but with his stupid smile still on as she nodded "I am now...you asked for my name earlier. It's Cristina" she presented herself "Piacere*, Cristina I'm Ezio" he said as he bowed in a gentlemen manner "Well, Ezio. Looks like you got yourself a second chance" she teased as she leaned towards him to kiss him on the cheek before she left to some other place leaving a smiling Ezio Auditore behind who just looked around not knowing what to do. "Complimenti signor* you just got yourself a girlfriend!" I giggled under my breath and then left right when he looked up at the place I had been a second ago.

* * *

**Aspetta!: Wait!**

**Amore mio: my love**

**Fa schifo non posso calciare questo ragazzo nelle palle: It sucks I can't kick this guy in the balls**

**Cane rognoso: shabby dog**

**Stronzo: asshole**

**Piacere: a pleasure**

**Complimenti signor: congatulation mister**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Random Appearance day

2

**Again like the other chapter most of the speechs are from the game. And please REVIEW!**

* * *

Today was the day that Ezio Auditore Da Firenze was going to beat Vieri De Pazzi to the netherworld. I watched from the roofs so I wouldn't get pulled into the fight that I wasn't suppose to be in. "Insieme per la vittoria*!" he cheered as he raised a fist in the air and his friends joined in with him "Insieme!" they all said at the same time "Silenzio* my friends. Silenzio!" he asked them while they quieted down and a random guy called something out "Grazie" he thanked the silenced crowd "Do you know what brings us here tonight? HONOR! Vieri De Pazzi slanders my family's name and forces his own miseries upon us. If w-" he exclaimed but was interrupted in the middle of his speech by the devil himself "Enough of your nonsense, grullo!*" Mushroom-head ordered in a threatening voice as he threw a rock that landed in front of Ezio's feet. Buona sera*, Vieri! We were just talking about you." he said happily "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work." he teased as he walked closer to his worst enemy "It's your family that cries for guards when there's trouble, codaro*! Afraid to handle things yourself?" he asked mockingly "your sister seemed quite satisfied with the 'handling' I gave her earlier" the Auditore countered as he looked back at his friends who started laughing 'Always looking at things the wrong way. Hm? Ezio.' I huffed as I rolled my eyes and rested my back on the wall of the roof so I could be comfortable while I looked at the show that was going to start very soon 'I'm just missing some popcorn and everything would be perfect!' I laughed in my head "Uccidetelo!*" Vieri ordered his troop before he threw a rock that had randomly appeared into his hand. 'And here comes Ezio's lame way to get a scar!' I laughed once more while I watched the fight unfold.

"Ehi!* Behind you!" Federico called his little brother out while him as well appeared out of nowhere "Is today the random appearances day?" I muttered out loud in confusion "Federico! What are you doing here?" Ezio gasped in shock as he let go of the guy he was beating up as the older sibling threw a man, that wanted to hit him, away "I wanted to see if my baby brother had finally learned how to fight." he explained while once **AGAIN **a guy went to attack Ezio who just gave him a headbutt and pushed him away "And?" he asked his older sibling with open arms and huge smirk "you have style, but endurance is what counts. Lets see how many of them you can ruin before they get the best of you." Federico challenged him as he patted his shoulder then left to go fight some bad guys.

OoOoOoOo

"Fall back! Fall back!" Vieri ordered his men as he pushed his way out and away from the 2 Auditores 'Here he goes running away again with his tail between his legs!' I giggled at the retreating idiot "nobody messes with the Auditore brothers!" I added under my breath with a smirk on. "Hold on..." Federico ordered as he prevented the injured Ezio from chasing after the others "What? We've almost won this!" he exclaimed as he pointed towards the Pazzi guys "your lip..." his brother pointed out and at that Ezio went to touch his bleeding lip "just a scratch" he reassured him as if it was nothing "let the doctor decide" the other said seriously "It's not necessary. Besides, I've no money for this doctor of yours" he complained "As stubborn as always" I muttered and once more rolled my eyes "Wasted it on women and wine, huh?" the older of the 2 men chuckled knowing why his little brother was penniless "I'd hardly call it wasted. Lend me some florins, then...or have you done the same?" the youngest teased in counter before they laughed together "Search them. There's bound to be something in their pockets." Federico advised as he waved a hand around to show what he meant.

So Ezio started looting the knocked out men and until he got enough money Federico spoke out "Va bene*. That should be enough. Let's get out of here before the guards arrive" he said "Hurry, Ezio. The sooner we're done with the doctor, the sooner we can sleep" he then said in a hurry as they ran off into one of the streets 'I'd be surprised if Ezio would get any sleep when he's gonna go see Cristina tonight' I snorted before I left to the Auditore's huge house to go tell the news of what happened here to their father.

OoOoOoOo

When I arrived I pulled down my hood and walked into the house "Is Giovanni Auditore occupied right now?" I asked politely to the maid "not at the moment" was the only thing she said while she led the way to the office with me close behind, she didn't ask my name or anything since I actually stayed here as well because Giovanni was nice enough to let me stay when I was in the city. "Ah...Mimi!" the older man exclaimed as I walked in, and yes I changed my name once again so I could keep my profile low even if they were allies since my real name was pretty much well known to most of the Assassin around Europe, I just smiled at the banker as I gave a small nod in greeting "so what do you have to tell me today?" he asked with a raised brow. I then started telling him of today's events in a calm monotone voice while I sat on a chair in front of his huge oak wood desk "Getting into trouble with Vieri De Pazzi once again? Non mi sorprende*." he sighed and shook his head in defeat "And that he is going to spend the night with Cristina also. He's going to get caught one day" he then added "I'm sure he will and very soon if he continues" I snorted since I knew it would actually happen tonight, the other assassin just hummed in agreement "Well I think I'm gonna go and take some well needed rest" I yawned and stood up to stretch my well built body. "buonanotte* Mimi" he sighed with a nod towards my retreating before he went back to the work he was doing "to you as well" I murmured back with a wave before closing the door and going up the stairs.

Even if I was was living in the Auditore Villa neither Ezio or Federico ever saw me because I was always out in the streets before they woke up and that they were always gone doing some work for their father when I was back in the building. I was happy to not be know to those 2 flirts 'cause I can't imagine how many agonizing times I would of been annoyed by one of them or even both of them at the same time. I soon entered my little room and closed then locked the door before jumping onto my bed as I started undressing myself to change into my night clothes. When I was done I carefully placed my garb on the desk close to my bed and then covered myself in the warm blankets and then to soon fall asleep.

* * *

**Insieme per la vittoria: we stand together**

**Silenzio: Silence**

**Grullo: idiot**

**Buona sera: good evening**

**codaro: coward**

**Uccidetelo!: kill him!**

**Ehi!: hey!**

**Va bene: alright**

**Non mi sorprende: I'm not surprised**

**buonanotte: goodnight**


	3. Your charms doesn't work on me!

3

I was woken up earlier than usual by a knock on the door. I grunted in response as I rolled off my bed and slowly staggered awkwardly to the wooden door, I unlocked it and then swung it open to see Giovanni in front of me "I'm sorry I have to wake you up this early in the morning but I would like you to do me an important service" he apologized "It's okay...I used to wake up at dawn before..." I yawned as I shooed his apology away "So what was this service you were talking about" I then asked as I came back to the reason he was here "Si, I would like you to accompany Ezio while he goes and delivers some documents to Lorenzo De Medici, when he would come back from his visit,that is" he explained as I nodded "Does that mean I have to «walk» with him?" I asked him curiously "Yes it would be best for him, it would a punishment in some way" he sighed as he nodded at the same time "can I hit him if he starts flirting with me?" I piped out "I don't want to find him with any black eye or bruises on him other than that okay. Just don't be too rough with him after all he is a young man and it the time for him to learn some new things" he chuckled as I joined "Grazie. Just tell me when he is here and I'll be there" I reassured him before I left back inside my room to get prepared.

"...Actually come to think of it...this ain't really a punishment but more of a reward for Ezio since I'm a young looking girl so he'll start flirting with me at the firts look at me" I suddenly growled as I walked to the main entrance of the mansion where I could see Giovanni waiting for his son to come closer so they could speak together "Good morning, father" Ezio said tiredly "come with me" the other growled as he turned around "is something wrong?" his son asked innocently 'Idiot' I snorted in my head as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Do you think me blind and deaf son? I know all about your fight with Vieri De Pazzi last night. And then this little visit to Cristina! Your behaviour is unacceptable! It...It...It reminds me of myself when I was your age!" he started seriously before laughing and patting the young man on the shoulder "I assume these misadventures won't interfere with your work today?" he asked "no, padre. Avete la mia parola.*" Ezio answered "but only to make sure, I had asked one of my most trusted friends if she could stay with you while you send some documents for Lorenzo De Medici to review." Giovanni explained as he signalled me to come forward "return to me when it's done" he then finished, his son nodded and then reached a hand out to me but I just grunted and walked off in front of him "I am pretty sure she will not fall for your charms like all the other women did, son" Giovanni chuckled before he went inside his house "What is your name young lady?" Ezio politely asked me as he walked beside me "Mimi" I simply stated in a monotone voice telling him that it was the end of the conversation but seems he was too stupid to understand that "so...for how long had my padre known you?" he asked again "this is none of your concern" I growled as I gave him an icy glare but he wasn't affected by it 'that damn pervert' I hissed angrily in my head as I sprinted a bit faster and then started climbing the wall of a building with the younger man following from close behind "I never would of guessed that you'd be so athletic" he purred causing me to snort at his statement "don't judge people by their looks Ezio" I advised him as he took the lead since he knew where to go from here on out "Hah! You even know my name! I'm impressed!" he laughed as he looked behind him at me with his flirty grin back on his face, I just smiled when I saw where he was heading to.

Sudenly Ezio Auditore let out a girlish yelp when he tripped and fell down to the other floor below as I chuckled out loud and stopped at the edge to look down at the young man "You better watch where you are going from now on idiota" I teased before I jumped over him and landed perfectly onto both of my feet "I should remind you that you still have some work to do as well and I am not here for you to flirt with me during the whole trip" I then pointed out seriously with a frown that he couldn't see because of my hood shadowing the top part of my face.

OoOoOoOo

When Ezio was finally done his task that his father gave him we headed back our starting point as he started speaking to me once again but I stayed silent the whole time even though I had the urge to punch him in the face to make him shut up. We entered the courtyard by the roof which I was used to doing such thing when I entered the bureaus back a couple of years ago, I soon spotted Federico close to the door but I paid no attention to him until he spoke "My little brother had brought a lady with him once again?" he teased "nei tuoi sogni stronzo*" I cursed sending glares to both the siblings "I never knew a woman could use such language!" they both gasped slightly surprise "you don't know how much swear words I had said in my life...I actually lost count of it." I snorted while rolling my eyes.

"...You worry too much Giovanni. Francesco De Pazzi is in prison. The threat is ended." I heard a man's voice speak out behind the door as Ezio knocked then barged in 'Can't he wait for a response before opening the door?' I asked myself as I followed him from behind "Ah! Hello son, you remember my friend Uberto?" his father asked as he stood up from his desk like the fat man did 'I do very well actually!' I snorted my own answer as I stayed next to the door "Good morning. Gonfaloniere Alberti" the youngest of us all stated politely as he bowed 'I won't even try to say that word' I huffed in my head as I looked away from the 3 men "to you as well young man" the other responded with a short bow " and not to forget you giovane*" he then suddenly added as he took hold of my hand and gently kissed the top of it "Grazie sir and I wish you a good morning as well" I said in the happiest voice I could as I mentally thought of myself puking in his ugly hat and then quickly putting it back on his head 'okay so after I get out of here I will immediately go take a bath and if it's already occupied I'll jump into the river or a fountain if I have to!' I muttered in disgust as I watched the devil let go of my hand and I placed it back on my side. "I trust you delivered the message?" Giovanni asked his son "Si, padre. But it seems that Lorenzo is out of town" he answered with a nod "Hmm. I did not anticipate that" the man hummed in confusion "What does this matter. So you wait another day or 2" Piggy reasoned "Listen, your mother and sister were looking for you. I'll need you again in a little while" Giovanni told Ezio "but for now see if you can help them." he ended "are you sure?" Ezio asked with both eyebrows raised "yes, now if you'll excuse us?" he nodded "see you soon Ezio... and you as well mia Cara*" Uberto said farewell to us and we both nodded and left 'go to hell' I hissed evilly to the fatso.

I quickly ran upstairs to take a long and very well needed bath and when I came back down I saw Ezio leaving with his mother and that Claudia was nowhere in sight telling me that he had already took cared of Duccio the douche bag. I decided to follow them from far but I stopped walking to pretend I was looking around at a build in interest when Ezio suddenly turned around to look back at me "There you are Mimi! I was wondering where you had been off to" the man exclaimed as I turned to face him completely "went to go clean myself, and wash those germs away" answered as I muttered the last part under my breath. "where were you heading?" he asked with the same perverted smirk appearing "nowhere in particular" I stated with a shrug of my shoulders while I stayed polite and positive since Maria was there as well "you can join us if you want" said woman suggested "sure! Better than doing nothing!" I giggled in a fake happy voice since I didn't really want to be stuck with Ezio's flirting again but maybe he would hold back since his mother is there also. 'Yay! I'm finally going to see **THE **Leonardo Da Vinci!' I then cheered out of excitement.

OoOoOoOo

Ezio and Maria spoke to each other as if I never was with but I didn't mind since I was used to it. My heart beat quickened at each step I took since it was a step closer to meeting one of the best artists in history. "Here we are" the older woman suddenly said as we stopped in front of a door with beautiful designs on it, she knocked a couple of times and waited for the painter to open the door and when he did I had to hold back a squeal when I saw how cute he looked 'Mio dio! He makes me want to hug him so badly!' I giggled as I bit my bottom lip "Hello Leonardo" she greeted "Madonna Maria!" he laughed before they greeted each other by «kissing» the others cheek "this is my son, Ezio. And a friend of my husband, Mimi" Maria introduced us as I only nodded with a friendly smile on "Molto onorato*." Leo said as he bowed "L'onore ѐ mio*." the other answered as he bowed as well "let me go and fetch the paintings. I'll be right back" the painter told us and then left back inside his house "He's a very talented man" Ezio's mother pointed out "Immagino*" her son shrugged making me have the urge to hit the back of his head with a mace "self expression is vital to understanding and enjoying life. You should find an outlet" she suggested 'here it comes!' I gasped inwardly "I have plenty of outlets" he huffed as he rolled his eyes as if it was obvious "I meant besides vaginas" Maria growled as a snort came out without me having the chance of holding it back as I put a hand over my mouth to hide the huge smirk on my face. When they looked my way I looked away from them as I mentally bursted out into a laughing fit "MOTHER!"Ezio groaned embarrassed that she said that in public and also in front of a girl (me).

"Back to your house, then" Da Vinci asked while he appeared out of nowhere as he walked passed us "Si. Si." Maria agreed "Ezio, help Leonardo, will you?" she ordered her son and he obeyed without question "So Ezio, what do you do?" Leo asked curiously 'he's been working for his father" Maria answered before Ezio could "Ah! You're to be a banker?" the other man chuckled slightly surprised "for now. And you, art was it?" the young man asked back "truth to be told, it's been difficult to settle. Painting is nice, but I often feel like my work lacks...I don't know...purpose. Does that make sense? I'd rather contribute more practically. More directly. Architecture, perhaps. Or anatomy. I'm not content to merely capture the world. I want to change It." he explained "oh, Leonardo! I have no doubt you'll go on to do great things!" Maria suddenly exclaimed as I nodded in agreement "Vi ringrazio*, Madonna. That's kind of you" Leo thanked her and after that we followed Ezio in silence.

"Thank you for the help son. Don't let me keep you from your other duties" Maria thanked him "It was ice to meet you, Ezio and you as well Mimi. I hope our paths cross again" Leonardo Da Vinci said politely to us with a hand over his heart "Anch'io" "Me too" Ezio and I said the same thing in different ways at the same time. This made Ezio laugh but I just muttered something inaudible under my breath and crossed my arms together before I left to relax somewhere away from the pervert 'I can't believe he won't even change when he'll be 53 years old with Sofia who was only 35 years old when they met!' I growled to myself as I sat down under the shadows of a tree.

* * *

**Avete la mia parola.: you have my word**

**nei tuoi sogni stronzo: in your dreams asshole**

**giovane: young woman**

**mia Cara: my dear**

**Molto onorato: It's a pleasure to meet you**

**L'onore ѐ mio: The honor is mine**

**Immagino: I guess**

**Vi ringrazio: I thank you**

**Anch'io: me too**


	4. Novice in training

4

**Thank you for all the Reviews! I am SO happy that you like this one also! **

* * *

After half an hour or so a thief woke me up from my peaceful nap to tell me that Giovanni wanted me come back to the Villa which I did and when I was there I had the job to once again accompany Ezio while he delivers 2 packages and retrieves one from the Pigeon Coop. I just agreed even though I didn't even want to be close to him after the flirting he did with me not to long ago.

First we met with a courtesan and a man that looked to be homeless but I was sure he wasn't. The second errand was the mercenary. "Hey over here" the guy whispered to us as we climbed down to face him "I have a delivery from-" Ezio started but was cut off "Giovanni Auditore?" the other asked quickly "Yes" he answered in a monotone "Were you followed?" the other asked again totally serious "No…Why would I be followed?" Ezio asked in suspicion as he looked around him "Give me the package" the mercenary ordered, so the younger of us 3 did as he was asked "Tell your father that they're moving tonight. He should as well" the man explained before leaving rapidly "who's moving? What's going on here?" the Auditore was now completely confused "Wait! Come back! Explain yourself" he exclaimed as he tried and reached out to grab the other man but only failed "Do you know what he was talking about?" he then suddenly asked as he turned to look at me "La*" I simply said as I shook my head in defeat, but I was faking since I had to follow the storyline "Anyways we can ask your father when you are finished getting the message from the coop" I pointed out as I climbed up the other and last level of the roof but then waited for the young man to lead the way.

OoOoOoOo

While he was detaching the paper from the pigeon I noticed 4 no 5 figures running away from the Palazzo. "Che cazzo?*" I muttered out loud to myself since I never had noticed those people in the game before but it must be because I was paying more attention to the missions or it was just that it had been **WAY** to long that I hadn't played the game. "Come on Ezio. We better hurry up" I urged him making the young man look up at me "what's wrong?" he asked with a frown "I'm having the sensation that something bad is about to happen" I explained before doing the leap of faith down from the building 'The days pass way too fast for my liking' I grumbled in my head as I grimaced in annoyance at that. Ezio did not complain and just followed me back to his house.

OoOoOoOo

When we came in the whole place was dark as if someone had turned off all the lights "Father? Federico?" Ezio called out in worry but he was suddenly hit by a huge rock from the maid "Sir Ezio! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" the woman apologized as she let go of her makeshift weapon and rapidly walked to him "what happened? Where is everyone" he asked her "They took your father and brothers to the Palazzo Della Signoria-to prison" she explained "My mother? My sister?" he urged her even farther as tension rose up. "Ezio…" a young female voice called out to him "Claudia! Are you alright?" he gasped and ran to hug his sister "Yes. But mother…" Claudia told him but trailed off "She's in shock. They…When she resisted…" Annetta finished for her. "It's not safe here. Is there someplace you can take them?" he pointed out "Yes. Yes! To my sister." She nodded "Good. Do that. In the mean time I'll go see my father." He ordered seriously "I'm coming with you Ezio" I spoke out for the first time during the whole conversation "are you sure?" he asked me making a smirk come onto my young face "I am armed and I know how to fight VERY well Ezio. So...yes I'm sure" I chuckled "But first let me get some of my things" I added and left to then quickly come back with my dagger and to make sure a couple of throwing knives. Everyone just stared at me as I muttered a "What?" to them as an eyebrow rose from under the now lifted hood. "Be careful, Messer Ezio! The guards were looking for you as well." the maid said after the shock passed, he just nodded and left, with me taking the lead this time.

I quickly and expertly climbed up the wall and when I arrived I harshly hissed Giovanni's name "Mimi? What are you doing here? Never mind...is Ezio with you?" he asked me "He's just slow at climbing the tower" I answered before I moved to the side so the 2 Auditore could talk to each other "Father! What happened?" Ezio asked in worry as he looked up at his father "Took a bit of beating, but I'm alright. What of your mother and sister?" he reassured him before asking "safe now" his son responded "Annetta took them?" Giovanni asked as he lifted himself up to properly see his son "Yes...Wait. You knew this would happen?" Ezio gasped surprised "Not the way it did...and not this soon. It doesn't matter now." he sighed "What do you mean? Explain!" the young Auditore pleaded as I stayed silent and looked around to make sure no guards were too close to be able to spot us "There's no time! Listen closely: Return to the house. In my office is a hidden door. Use your talents to find it. Beyond, lies a chest. Take EVERYTHING you find inside. Much of it may seem strange to you, but all of it is important. Do you understand?" his father ordered him as he only nodded with a serious "yes" "Good. Among the contents is a letter-and with it some documents. I need you to take these documents to Messer Uberto. He was with me in the office this morning." he added "The Gonfaloniere. I remember. Now please- tell me what's happening. Are the Pazzi behind this?" Ezio questioned "There was a note for you at the pigeon coop. It sai-"Ezio was interrupted by Giovanni "Go Ezio! Go now!" he ordered in a very serious voice as he looked behind him. After that Ezio did a backward leap of faith "Mimi, please take care of him and the rest of my family" the older man pleaded to me "It'd be a pleasure amico mio, they will be under my protection" I nodded before looking down to make sure that Ezio was out of the haystack and when it was clear I jumped off to safely land into the spiky straw. "Hurry up." I growled as I started running towards the Auditore Villa at full speed not letting the boy have a chance to catch up with me.

OoOoOoOo

Finally we arrived after I knocked out a couple guards and did our best not to get spotted "Do what your father asked you to do while I get my things in my room" I ordered before jumping up the stairs "your room?" he asked as he looked at my retreating form "No there's no time for talking novice!" I snapped in an icy tone as I looked back at him as he flinched at the voice I used to him before we parted ways once again. I quickly put my armor, sash and waist band on. I made sure I all of my weapons were in place, then attached my hidden blade and checked if it was still working. When the blade passed through the hole where my right ring finger was suppose to be I smirked as memories came flooding into my mind. "It had been so long that I had kept you hidden in this chest" I told it even though I knew it will never respond back to me, before it disappeared back into its sheath. I jogged down the stairs to meet with Ezio who was now wearing his father's garb "Stay inside while I go kill the guards that is surrounding the house. Wait 'till I come back" I ordered "Are you going to be okay? Look at how many there was when we arrived" he asked in concern "Don't worry about me, novice...I am stronger than I look like" I chuckled as I left without a sound. I stealth killed the guards as I used my blade to pierce through their throat so they couldn't alert their other friends. When the area was clear I came back, I poked my head through the door and nodded to Ezio as I spoke "I killed all of the guards that were all around the house, close or far doesn't matter, you now have less of a chance of getting spotted" I explained him what I did "Grazie, Mimi" he thanked me "I just wanted to get back to my usual self before I forget all my training" I reasoned "but anyways you head to Uberto Aberti and I go where the execution is suppose to take place. We will meet their when you are done with your job" I then added as he gave a nod and left through the entrance and me by the roofs.

OoOoOoOo

When I arrived to the Palazzo I hid in the shadows of the huge building as I watched 3 of the Auditore members get pushed on the stage and then have a loop put loosely around their necks. I shrugged my bow off my shoulder and took 3 arrows out then pointing them as my targets. I stayed in this position until it was my time to enter at the right moment. "Giovanni Auditore, you and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?" Piggy's voice rang above the cheers of the crowd "Yes. The documents that were delivered to you last night!" the other snapped "I'm afraid that I know nothing of these documents" Uberto lied causing me to growl but not falter my position "He's lying!" Ezio exclaimed as he arrived at the back of the crowd before he started pushing people out of his way "In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary. I am bound to pronounce you GUILTY. You and your collaborators are here by sentenced to DEATH." he told to everyone "YOU are the traitor, Uberto - And one of THEM! You may take our lives this day – but WE WILL have yours in return I swear! We wil-" at the last «we» I let go of the arrows and almost at the same time the guard pulled the lever. But when the arrows hit their targets only one of them snapped but the 2 others didn't, making me curse under my breath at my failure "FATHER!" Ezio yelled as he bulldozed his way to his family as I jumped down and killed most of the guards from behind. I looked under the stage and sighed when I saw Federico crumbled to the ground but still breathing, I said my prayers to the 2 others before picking the living one up and putting him over my shoulder 'Please let Ezio notice that one of the ropes had snapped' I begged in my head as I made my way out of the place "There! Grab the boy! He's one of them" Fatso ordered his men as he pointed towards Ezio "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" The other yelled as he was held back "Guards! Arrest him!" Aberti added as he raised a hand up to the sky "Sei un pezzo di grasso di merda stronzo!*" I yelled back at the traitor before disappearing into an alley that was close by.

OoOoOoOo

I barged in to the La Rosa Colta and then asked one of the prostitutes to go get Paola. When she came I explained her what had happened before I was asked to bring Federico into one of the free rooms where he could get checked. Seems that he banged his head as he fell down but nothing serious even though he was also in great shock. I left the room and walked down the stairs to see Annetta and Ezio as he entered the building "I think we have the wrong building..." he pointed out to the maid "No, no. This is it" she disagreed before she left somewhere else. Then her sister came out from behind a wall "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Messer Ezio. Annetta speaks quite highly of you. I can see why." she said as she looked at the man from head to toe "I appreciate the words Madonna...?" He trailed off since he didn't know her name "Ti prego*, call me Paola" she asked him politely "Thank you for offering your home to my family, Paola." he thanked her "It was the least I could do. You must be tired. Perhaps you'd li-" she was interrupted by Ezio who shook his hands in sign of denile "No, grazie. I can't stay" he apologized "Why? Where are you going?" she asked curious "To kill Uberto Aberti" he answered his back to her "I understand your desire for vengeance, but The Gonfaloniere is a powerful man. You are not a killer Ezio" she tried to reason "spare me the lecture!" he growled starting to get pissed off "but I can make you one" Paola chuckled "Where are you going to teach me how to kill?" he asked slightly surprised as he faced her once again "I'm not. I'm going to teach how to survive" she answered as she placed a hand over his shoulder in reassurance "come" she then ordered and left with Ezio following her, not even aware that I had heard the whole conversation between them. I followed them from the shadows as she told him what to do 'A novice starting his training' I chuckled in my head following Ezio through all his new jobs not even being spotted once by him, Paola knew I was there since she looked up at where I was hiding and winked at me as I nodded in response.

When he was done he came back in the courtyard, Paola clapped her wrist as the spoke to the women "You can go now,girls" she told them making them start pouting "Do we have to?" "So innocent..." "He's cute..." they all whined causing me to snort out loud "Now that you've learned how to approach the enemy, we need to find you a suitable weapon" Paola continued "What would you have me use?" Ezio asked "AH, but you already have the answer..." she chuckled and lifted something up to show him "Hey! My father's blade and bracer...How did you get them?" he gasped and took the weapon from her hands "By using the same skills I just taught you" she laughed "It's not exactly in working condition" he sighed as he looked at the bracer "I assume you are familiar with Leonardo Da Vinci" she questioned as I gave a small unnoticed squeal at the image of the cute painter "Si. But how does a painter factor into this?" he asked in confusion "He's far more than that. Bring him the pieces. You'll see" she explained 'Yep he's the man that can do anything!' I chuckled inwardly "Before I go, one last question- if I may" Ezio said making her stop walking away "Of course" she encouraged him to go on as she nodded "Why have you given your aid so readily to me, a stranger?" she then raised one of her sleeves to show ugly scars "I too know betrayal" she answered him before leaving once again. When the door closed I jumped down in front of the entrance "I'm joining you for the little visit to Da Vinci" I said as he jumped and turned to face me "Mio Dio! Mimi where have you been?" he gasped as he held my shoulders firmly "I was there the whole time you were training to «survive»." I chuckled as I looked up at him "Still I have a little surprise for you when we are done seeing Leo" I then added as a smirk appeared "Fine then. Shall we go?" He asked as held his hand out, I just clapped it as I laughed at his confused face "Come on let's go" I urged him with a big grin on before I dashed towards a wall and sprinted on it to start my climbing as Ezio followed close behind.

OoOoOoOo

"So what is that surprise of yours?" he asked after some time as we ran on the rooftops "If I tell it won't be a surprise anymore right?" I countered "that makes sense" he agreed while I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. We did encounter archers along the way but I finished them without having them having a chance to know that they were going to die very soon. When we arrived Ezio stepped in front of the door and knocked twice before barging in as I growled and hit the back of his hood making him look at with a raised eyebrow but I just crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him 'He should stop barging into people houses' I huffed to myself. "Oh! Ezio Auditore! I...I didn't expect to see YOU again. What with all that's happened...Ah! Where are my manners! Welcome back! Oh, and you as well Mimi!" Leo gasped and then embraced Ezio, which slightly shocked the younger one but he still returned the hug back before Da Vinci nodded to me and I gave the same gesture back "Now, how can I be a service?" the painter asked after he let go of his friend "I was hoping you could repair something of mine" Ezio explained "Of course!Come!This way." he ushered him towards his desk "Oh, what a mess...I've spent the whole day for...Let me clear a space" he muttered to himself in italian before he spoke to Ezio again who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow but I just shrugged not knowing what to say. "Alright, let see it" he then asked as he walked over to the assassin who gave him the bracer "Fascinating... I don't know Ezio. Despite the age, the construction is rather advanced. I've never seen anything quite like it. I'm afraid, there's not much I can do without the original plans...Mi dispiace" he explained before apologizing so the Auditore reached out to take it back but was stopped by a surprised Leonardo "Wait,wait,wait!" he ordered harshly as he took off the bracer and blade to reveal a parchment under them "Wow...no one saw it other than me?" I snorted to myself under my breath "You knew it was there?" Ezio and Leo asked at the same time as they looked up at me "For Allah's sake! Both of it's ends were sticking out and it was right under the objects, out in plain view" I pointed out as I rolled my eyes since I had stated the obvious before the inventor went back to opening the scroll "what are you doing?" Ezio asked confused of his actions 'DUH! He's opening the scroll! What do you think idiota!' I hissed at his stupidity "the contents of this page are encrypted! But if my theory is correct...Based on these sketches it may be very well..." he trailed off "It may very well what?" the other asked urgently "please,sit" Leo offered him "Leonardo?" Ezio continued pestering him "Shhhh!" he hushed him as he raised a hand to show more meaning to his word, I softly chuckled and pushed my ally towards the chair he was mentioned to sit on "If he finds something that interests him, you cannot distract him from his work" I whispered as I sat on the chair next to him.

OoOoOoOo

I stayed awake the whole time Leo was repairing the hidden blade, I looked around his work shop and some times helped him if he seemed trouble since I knew more about how Altair coded his scripts. Finally after an hour or so he finished so he walked up to the sleeping Ezio and announced "There. It's finished!" in a pretty loud voice "Hmm? What's finished" the other mumbled still half asleep "The blade. I managed to decode that parchment of yours. It showed me exactly what to do" Leo explained in a softer voice before Ezio reached out to grab it but his friend pulled it back "Now all that's left is to remove your ring finger" he added as he held a butcher knife in the other hand, at that I did my best to not laugh since I always found it so funny "Really?" Ezio asked in worry "I'm sorry, but this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the «Commitment» of whoever welds it" he explained "Yep. He's right...see?" I agreed as I showed my right hand while I went along with the painters joke "It hurts and bleeds a lot when it gets cut but like Leonardo said, it's the only way to make the weapon work" I finished as I activated the blade and let it out of the hole to show that I was telling the truth. "Bene. Do it quickly" Ezio sighed and placed his ring finger on the table as he closed his eyes. Leo slammed the knife down on the table as Ezio's eyes snapped open while I burst out into a laughing fit "I was only having fun with you, Ezio! Though the blade once needed a sacrifice, it's been modified. You can keep your finger." he reassured his guest as I went back into a fit when I saw Ezio's scared and unsure expression.

They talked a bit longer until loud knocks were heard from the entrance "By order of the Florentine guard: Open this door!" A guy snapped as my eyebrow gave a twitch at the order 'Jeez! He rages!' I snorted at the loud tone he used on the man I have a lot of respect to "Eh, just a moment!" said painter responded "wait here" he asked us as he gave Ezio the papers. Both the guard and inventor spoke and then left. After some time we both went outside and towards the courtyard where Leonardo's pain yelps were herd. The assassin killed the guard quickly before he helped the poor abused man up "Grazie Ezio!" he thanked him "Sorry about that" the other apologized "Eh. I've growned accustomed to their abuse" he shrugged "You shouldn't let them hurt you like that Leo" I grumbled as I crossed my arms with a serious frown on as I kicked the dead body because he had hurt someone that I liked a lot. "What of the body" Ezio asked "Bring it inside and put it with the others" he told him "Others?" the young Auditore gasped in surprised "The city gives them to me. For research" the older man explained as we walked back into the work shop. After the thanks Ezio and I both headed back to Paola "Mimi?" my friend called me out as we walked through the darkening streets "hm?" I hummed as I looked at him "How did you actually loose your finger?" he asked curiously making me smile "What Leonardo said to you was the truth. When I first got the hidden blade I had one of the very first version of it. It was one from the 12th century" I explained with a shrug as I activated my blade "But now I have the newest version of it" I then added. "oh! And what about the surprise you mentioned earlier?" he went on with a growing grin "I'll show you when we arrive back at Paola's" I giggled at his pouting face.

* * *

**La: no in arabic**

**Che cazzo?: the fuck?**

**Sei un pezzo di grasso di merda stronzo!: You're a fat piece of shit asshole!**

**Ti prego: please**


	5. Mushroom Head is back

5

**I'm sorry for the late update but Exams are starting and I'm trying to make the chapters longer as well. I love your reviews and I'm very happy that you like my second story as much as the first.**

* * *

We arrived with Ezio barging into the house once again. Paola came to us right after we entered the building "You were gone for quite a while" she pointed out to Ezio "Leonardo likes to talk" Ezio explained "...BUT! He slept for most of the time he was there" I then added with a huge grin on causing the man to grunt at me "That he does. But I trust he did more than talk?" she went on so Ezio activated the blade "Impressive" she cooed in admiration "I'm rather fond of it myself" he agreed "I've given you the skills. Leonardo gave you the blade. All that remains is the deed" she told him as she placed her hands on his fist. "Where can I find Uberto?" he asked her seriously "According to my girls, he'll be attending an unveiling tonight of Verrocchio's latest work. It will be held at the Santa Croce cloister" the woman answered "watch over my mother and sister while I'm away" he suggested as he patted her shoulder "Of course, Ezio. As if they were my own." she nodded. "But first Mimi has a surprise to show me" he then chuckled as he looked back at me who was looking at Paola "Can we go in?" I asked and when she nodded I lead him up the stairs.

"After you are done with Piggy you can tell your mother and sister about the «surprise»" I told him "Oh and don't thank me for it" I then added as I stopped at a door and looked back at him with a soft smile on before I opened the door and walked in with the Assassin behind me "...How?" was the only thing he said as he looked at me with huge eyes "I was hiding on one of the roofs during the execution with 3 arrows ready. At the last «we» your father said I shot the arrows slightly before they activated the lever, they had hit their targets which were the ropes but only one snapped and it was his." I explained as I tilted my head towards Federico. Suddenly I was brought into a tight embrace from Ezio "Thank you, thank you so much!" he thanked me "I told you to not thank me, idiota." I huffed as I patted his shoulder "how can I not do such thing when you saved my older brother?" he chuckled as he broke the embrace to look into my eyes. "He might wake up soon so you better go and kill the man that had hanged your family and be there with your sister and mother when he awakes. It would make him feel better to see the ones he loves after all that had happened" I explained as I softly punched his shoulder like I usually did with Malik. I then walked off downstairs where I could take a snack and then have some rest. I sat on a couch and munched on some fresh bread as I muted out the disturbing noises I was hearing all around me 'Good thing I didn't have to suffer that during the time I was in Masyaf' I grunted in my head as I finished my meal and leaned back on the cushions while closing my eyes at the same time. I then soon slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

OoOoOoOo

I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulder "I'm up Raouf! I'm up!" I growled still half asleep as I shooed the hand away with a frown on. I gave a long yawn as I rubbed my eyes to take the sleep away from them. I slowly sat up as I muttered some curses in Arabic. "Mimi?" a female voice called me out "Huh?" I hummed tiredly "Ezio went to do some things around Firenze so that the guards forget his face...he should come back soon...you will go with him and his family to Monteriggioni where his Uncle Mario is." Paola explained as I fully woke up "Giovanni had asked me to look after his family so I will be doing this for him." I agreed as I nodded and stood up "I'll have to carry Federico if he doesn't wake up before we leave" I sighed as I stretched my arms to make them ready to have some weight on them.

OoOoOoOo

After Ezio returned and explained what really happened I left to go get the oldest sibling rapidly. Claudia gasped in surprise when she saw who I was carrying on my back and even Maria's face slightly changed from the usual stone dead expression "I will explain later" Ezio and I stated at the same time before we looked at each other as I slightly smiled. I quickly jogged next to the Auditores while we went to the entrance of the city. Claudia started to ask question to Ezio as his patience decreased until the last question he calmed down "I'm sure I'm going to be able to carry him up till our destination. If I was able to carry Kadar from the stables to the old geezer's office while being wounded them I'm sure I'll be able to do this trip without difficulty." I said to myself as I rearranged the position of the body on my back so that I was more comfortable. When I started talking to myself Ezio looked back at me in concern and peaty but when I felt his stare on me I looked up and smiled reassuringly "This is nothing Ezio...so don't worry about me" I chuckled as he stopped walking until he was right next to me "are you sure Mimi?" he asked as his eyebrows knitted together "I know I'm able to do it since I already have been in this situation a long time ago and I was injured as well when it happened" I explained to him as I looked in front of me with an empty look as the sad memories came back.

OoOoOoOo

The trip went on silently until we were blocked by Vieri and his group of guards "Buon Giorno Ezio!" he saluted as the assassin pushed his family behind him for protection. I whispered to Claudia to hold Federico for me since I wanted to be part of the fight this time "How could you leave Firenze without saying a proper goodbye?" Mushroom-head asked as he opened his arms to his enemy "Ezio..."Claudia hissed to her older brother who looked back to see guards surrounding us "What do you want, Vieri?" Ezio ordered "So many things!" he chuckled "A larger palazzo, two new steeds, a prettier bride" he started as he counted his «wishes» with his fingers "Oh and yes...your life" he then ended as he drew his sword out "WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" I snapped loudly as I walked up in front of Vieri, now everyone was looking at me with curiosity or worry "you said that wrong" I explained before I started saying what he said but in a different way and with dramatic movements "So many things!...A larger asshole, 2 knew balls, a prettier face...oh and yes... your blade up my asshole" I chuckled with a huge smirk on as Vieri's face became red in anger before he swung his sword down on me but I moved to the side without any worries and with my smirk still on "I've been waiting for centuries to say that in front of you." I pointed out in a low tone so that no one else could hear what I had said. I then sprinted off to go protect to 2 other women and make sure Federico doesn't get killed this time, leaving a shocked Mushroom-head behind.

When the 3 guards that first attacked us were dead Vieri started talking again "I grow tired of this game" he growled "Finish him. An do not spare the women" he ordered his men who charged only to be striked by arrows "What sorcery is this?" he asked while he looked around for the attackers as a loud laugh rang around us "Not sorcery, boy. Skill!" Ezio's uncle answered "Show yourself!" Vieri ordered as he raised his sword up "As you wish" the oldest assassin chuckled as he threw a dagger to knock Vieri's sword out of his hand.

Mercenaries as well as the other Auditore jogged up to us "Here, use this." he told his nephew as he threw his own sword to him "Kill them! Kill them all!" our enemy yelled in furry "Na'am*. Na'am. That is what we are planning to do to your guards" I answered to him as I took my sword out as well while Vieri started running away but I was fast enough to catch up with him. I grabbed his cap causing him to fall on the ground with a loud «THUMP». I slowly walked to him with a huge smirk on "I am not letting this chance pass by" I giggled before I kicked him in the nuts and then his face. He clutched his family jewels and his broken nose as he groaned in pain. I left once again as I cut every guard trying to attack me leaving them dead or dying in their own blood. After some time all the enemies were defeated, Ezio walked to the other assassin as he bowed down with the sword up in front of him "You have my thanks" he said with a nod "Keep the sword, Ezio" the man told him as he pushed the weapon back to the younger one of his family. 'Let's get ready to be in those old games' I chuckled to myself with a smirk coming onto my face while I sheathed my sword back to its usual place on my hip "Do I know you from somewhere?" Ezio asked in confusion "Don't you recognize me?" his uncle chuckled but still a bit shocked and disappointed "It's a-me, Mario!" Mario and I said at the same time as I did the same exact thing as he did before I went into a laughing fit while Mario went to give a bear hug to his relative "Uncle Mario?" the young man gasped as he remembered everything "It's been to long nipote*! Far too long!" his uncle pointed out as he placed him back down on safe ground. They talked to each other as I calmed down from my fit and placed Federico back to the place his was before the fight.

Ezio explained everything to his listening family as I stayed behind the group not to interfere with the private conversation. Finally we arrived to our destination even though they were still speaking to each other I waited patiently until they were done and Mario told me to come with him so I could bring Federico into a room so he could be took care of. "Thank you for saving Federico...I am very happy that you are here as well" Mario thanked me as we walked down the hall side by side "It's nothing, really. Giovanni also asked me to take care of his family so this is what I did for his last wish. I had planned to have all 3 of them alive but only Federico's rope snapped." I reassured him as I waved my hand to dismiss his gratitude "Anyways, I've got some things to do and you got to explain Ezio everything about your family heritage and the rest." I pointed out before I walked away nf into into the room I was given, I took some of the layers of fabric off me before I went to the small library where all the books were so I could get my old note book and look inside of it while Mario taught Ezio how to fight and protect himself. I sometimes took little glances up at the fight before looking back down at the drawings and writing I had done so many years ago when I was still in Masyaf and that Altair and Malik were still alive as well.

I finally looked up comepletly when Mario stumped past me and into his home, I gave a heavy sigh and went back to what I was doing since it was family affairs and I wasn't part of any of it but I stood up anyways and waited for Ezio to come back from his uncle's office and getting the news that he and his mercenaries left to San Gimignano. The young assassin stopped next to me when he finally noticed my presence "Can you come with me to go where zio* Mario went? Please." he asked politely as he looked at me who had a bored face on "It'd be a pleasure. I'm starting to miss fighting with strong enemies" I chuckled before jogging to the stables with Ezio close behind. I swiftly swung my leg over the saddled horse and then I grabbed the reins "You're to slow" I teased when I saw him have some trouble getting up on the horse's back "Shut up" he muttered when he mounted as I just laughed and let Ezio lead the way to San Gimi-something, the place where Mario was.

"You have more courage than any other women I know" he stated after some time to break the silence "What makes you say that?" I asked not understanding what he meant by that "When we were ambushed by Vieri and his dogs" he explained as I nodded now knowing what he was talking about "Ooh! That! I was just stating the truth" I shrugged with a smirk growing on my face at the nice memories "And he deserved it as well" I then added as I looked at the dirt road in front of us. "Si, you are right" he agreed "I had a lot of pleasure seeing you kicking him also" he chuckled as he looked at me as I looked back at him "Someone needed to do it." I pointed out "You're right once again" he laughed with me joining him "Alright back to business. Lets head to San Gimi-, whatever it's called ,the fastest we can" I stated seriously "San Gimignano" he corrected me with a smirk on "Yeah!Yeah! Whatever. Let's just go." I grumbled as I did a shooing motion towards him and then galloping farther down the road. We stopped at a small farm where all our allies were, including Mario in it, I quickly dismounted my horse and made my way to the waiting group of men "Ezio? What are you doing here?" his uncle asked when his nephew came up to him "Taking responsibility. Vieri troubles you because of me" the younger one explained wisely "Vieri troubles us because he is a Templar and we are Assassins" the other corrected him "Either way. I wish to help" Ezio pointed out "Me too!" I exclaimed from the back of the group as I jumped up and down to show them I was there also "Va bene. Then listen close: First we must find a way inside the city. Though Vieri expects us. He has sealed the gates and sent his men to guard them. Fortunately for us, the city is larger than his host. The southern gate suffers for it. So this is where we will strike. Pronti*?" he explained the first part of the plan we had to follow.

OoOoOoOo

We waited at our hiding place until night time, during the whole time I've been looking into my notebook and from time to time write little something into it, "I should rewrite everything into another book before the ink faints out until we ain't able to read anything." I advised myself with a frown of worry on "You wrote and drew all that?" someone asked from behind me causing me to snap out of my concentration "Si." I sighed as I closed the book gently not to worsen its old pages "What are they about?" Ezio asked again "personal things" I growled while placing my precious «journal» back into my leather bag. "Can I have a peak?" he chuckled "I think you've seen enough of it." I stated as I snarled at him making the young man take a step back at my unusual behavior. Right after the little conversation Mario called us out to get ready to leave. I huffed standing up and walked away from the pervert with a serious face on. We all silently ran up the road until we were in front of a broken wall with crates placed up and along it. "Alright, Ezio. Here's how it's going to work: My men and I will distract the guards. Once we've engaged them, get yourself over the wall and find a way to open the gate. Take these throwing knives. Use them to dispatch the archers if Mimi had missed any of them." Mario told Ezio while giving throwing knives like he said he would "I'm ready when you are" Ezio agreed "Then let us begin" he said and then looked at me who nodded in understanding 'They will never see their deaths coming!' I chuckled inwardly as I made my way up the wall and to the highest point there was near the gate. I shot 3 of the guards which were the closest to the lever and left the 2 others to Ezio. Finally it was open so we had to follow Mario through the city as he told Ezio to kill the gang of guard in the way while he tries to find Vieri. When we killed them all we headed to Santa Maria Assunta, we found out that Ezio's uncle was attacked so we went to help him and the other mercenaries. I swiftly killed all my targets without being hit "Do not mess with a Master Assassin!" I snapped to those that were surrounding me "Pft! You? A Master Assassin? I'm sure you are not even a Novice!" one of the Templars laughed in disbelief as the others joined him "Don't judge people by their appearance" I hissed before spinning on myself and killing them all in only a couple of seconds, "Novice..." I snorted as I looked down at their corpse while whipping the blood off my sword with their clothes before I left to help my friends.

I heard Mario tell Ezio to go find Vieri and kill him so I decided to follow the assassin-in-training from the afar. When I was right behind him I tapped him on the shoulder before clapping my hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming out in surprise while the Pazzi family and Rodrigo Borgia were below us. Ezio calmed down when he found out it was only me and then we eavesdropped on the Templars to know what they were up to. After they left other than Vieri who stayed behind because a guard warned him of Mario attacking the city. I saw more guards attack our friends but I knew they were fine as both Ezio and I made our way to the watch tower in front of us where Vieri had fled to.

I threw a guard off the ledge and took out the other one with my hidden blade. I let Ezio fight Mushroom-head as I took watch to make sure no one saw what was happening up here. If other bad guys came I would push them off from the ledge they were standing on and when I saw more coming I armed myself with my bow and took out some arrows which I shot at the targets that were at shooting range. 'Ah...just like old days...' I sighed happily in my head while a smirk came onto my face. Ezio started swearing in Italian at the dead Vieri De Pazzi until Mario who came out of nowhere interrupted him. His uncle explained him some things in a low tone and then gave him a package containing some things in it, I stayed silent the whole time before I left back to where my horse was at the small farm house and riding back to the Villa with Mario and his mercenaries by my side. "He's one stubborn boy" I pointed out with a yawn after that since I hadn't slept properly for some time "That is how we are when we are young" he agreed with a chuckle as he looked at his nephew that was just a small silhouette in the horizon behind us "Good thing I know how to deal with it." I laughed as images of Altair's sons appeared in my head "you do?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "You don't even know how much times I dealt with hormone filled teenagers" I huffed while crossing my arms on my chest when I remembered Altair trying to kiss me multiple times "Yep. You have no clue on how it was" I added with a groan as I rolled my eyes as well.

Mario's men started celebrating at the training rink when the group arrived back to Monteriggioni, I didn't join them and instead left to buy a big book with blank pages so I could copy everything from my small and old notebook into it. 'I wonder how many books I'll have to use to write and draw everything up until I'm back in my time' I thought as I thanked the merchant and payed him and then walked slowly back to the building I would have to stay at until Ezio will have to go to Rome when this place will be attacked by Cesare Borgia. "Time passes too fast for my liking" I grumbled my thought out loud before I noticed Mario and Ezio talking to each other about their next target as his uncle lead him inside his office "Well seems like we are going back to Firenze to go kill Mushroom-head's ugly father" I chuckled and rapidly entered my room and go to place the big book on my desk and then going back down so I could get my notebook. I found both Auditores looking at the codex pages carefully placed on the wall. 'They better be careful with Altair's precious pages' I grumbled with a watchful eye on them "look familiar?" the older man asked the younger one as he leaned towards him "Other codex pages" his nephew gasped as he looked at the wall in awe "yes. Your father managed to find and translate a few before he..." he was cut off when Ezio gave him another scroll "here" he muttered as he glanced behind him to me, I just nodded to him in greeting "This is not your father's work. Someone else had translated it." Mario pointed out after he looked at the new page before placing it with the others "Leonardo Da Vinci. A friend" he explained as he crossed his arms over his chest "Do you see the way the words cross from one page to the next?" his uncle asked him "There's something underneath it all. Like a map." He pointed his thought out "Where is it supposed to lead?" he then asked 'to all the Pieces of Eden in the world' I answered in my head as I let out a heavy sigh "Your father and I managed to make out bits of a prophecy scrawled across these pages. It was written by an Assassin like us, who long ago held a "Piece of Eden". His name was Altair..." Mario Auditore went on before he trailed off "Ibn La A'had" I finished for him "Huh?" the 2 others in the room said at the same time as they looked back at me who sat at Mario's desk while placing the stuff I needed to rewrite the things into the bigger notebook "Altair Ibn La A'had...that's his full name" I repeated with a serious tone as I looked up from my work "Si, but how do you know it?" Mario asked me out of curiosity "I had traveled to many assassin guilds around the land" I simply stated with a shrug "Anyways you can go on with your conversation so don't mind me" I then added as I dipped the tip of my old but favorite feather into the ink and then scribbled some things down while listening to their conversation "...He spoke of something powerful and ancient hidden beneath the land" Mario went on as he pointed at the pages once again "What is it?" Ezio questioned with a frown on "What indeed. Solving that little mystery is exactly why we collected these pages" he agreed "Then let me help. It's time I take on my father's work. All of it. I'll start with the page I took from Vieri. Leonardo will decode it for us." Ezio pleaded as he started saying some wise words that I nodded to "Bene. Return here when time permits and we'll add it to the wall" Mario agreed once again "Do you have anything to add to this Mimi?" Ezio teased making me grumbled some curses to him in Arabic before glaring up at him "That the other codex pages from Master Altair's book are **VERY** hard to find when you have no clue to where they are located" I warned as I pointed at him with my feather like I usual did when I am serious with what I was saying to the person in front of me "Grazie, I will keep that in mind" he chuckled but I ignored him completely since I was too concentrated on my work.

"What are you working on?" Mario asked me when Ezio had left to go retrieve some scripts for Leo to decode when he goes back to Florence "Rewriting everything from my first note book into this one" I explained without looking up at the Assassin "Good thinking...the one you had started getting too old from being used" the other adult in the room nodded in understanding "For how long had you had it?" he asked again "Since a long time ago...VERY long ago" I murmured with the last part almost as low as a whisper but I knew he had heard me anyways "Where did you get it?" he went on "Jerusalem" I stated as I smiled at the old memories of when Malik bought it for me to write **ALL **of my thoughts in it. "...Oh, Si! I would like to show you and Ezio something when he comes back." he then stated "Va bene. Just let me finish the sentence and I'll be ready." I said as I quickly wrote down something about the hidden gun before closing both of my books and then placing them on the shelf side by side. "Alright I'm ready for anything" I chuckled while Mario Auditore and I waited for Ezio to come back in the office. "Ezio! My boy. I think it's time I showed you and Mimi something" Mario said to his younger family member who finaly came back before he turned around to a bookshelf and then pressed on one of the books in it making mechanics behind it start working as the wall went inside itself and then slid to the side to reveal stairs leading down a passage 'Ah...the sanctuary' I gasped in my head getting excited to seeing the precious things inside of it. I quickly rushed down the stairs earning some chuckles from the older man 'I wanna see Alty's armor!' I squealed in my head as I jumped over the small wall and landed down to the last level before making my way to the gate. I stopped right in front of it and then bowed with a hand over my heart 'Hey wazza matta you Altair?' I teased inwardly with a grin on but I then frowned when I saw something else next to it 'Why's my armor there as well?' I asked myself in confusion but I then smiled happily since I now knew that it was still safe next to the Grand Master's armor.

Soon Ezio joined my side and looked down at me who was daydreaming of good things once again "This is the Sanctuary. It was built by my great-grandfather to honor the memories of the Assassin order and protect its secrets. Look around! These are the assassins who guarded the freedom of humanity when it was the most threatened" Mario explained from the entrance of the underground room "And this is the armor of Altair. Next to it is Malaika's, the most trusted allie and friend to Altair and she was the first female into the order. Little is known about Altair's and Malaika's life, but their armors are light and very strong since they are made with the same materials and by the same person which was Altair himself. I'd give it to you, but I don't know how to retrieve it. My great-grandfather told me they would remain locked until all its protectors were made whole. I heard rumors of crypts located throughout Italia, hidden tombs filled with treasure where these 6 were moved centuries ago. Maybe they have something to do with it. In my younger days, I sought the 6 myself…with no success. Perhaps you will have better luck." He ended with some hope at the last words he said "I'm positive he will" I encouraged as I looked over my shoulder at them with my grin still on and then I reached out through the bars to try and reach for my garb and armor, when I felt the metal under the tips of my fingers my grin became even bigger. 'Thanks Allah, It is intact and without one little scratch' I sighed in relief "I think this one would fit you" Ezio pointed out with a smile on as well "No doubt it will" I agreed with a giggle " I cannot wait to put it on" I then added as I retreated away from the bars.

OoOoOoOo

Suddenly one of Mario's men came in running down the stairs "Federico is awake!" he announced making everyone else get startled at the sudden news. "I was wondering for how long he'd be out" I chuckled and watched the Auditores rapidly making their way up to the room their older brother or nephew was in, with the other man behind them. I turned back to Altair's statue and sadly smiled at it "I've missed you so much" I stated to it and then looking at the 2 armors that was made by his, Malik's and my own hands "I will make sure to take care of mine and yours, that will become Ezio's soon." I ended and then left but not before doing a respectful bow. I slowly made my way up to the where my friends were at the moment.

When I arrived I knocked on the closed door and waited until Ezio's voice told me to come in. I entered the room and saw the oldest sibling sitting at the edge of his bed "Took you some time" the young Auditore pointed out with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms "I was saying goodbye to the Grand Master" I reasoned as I looked around the room to find that **ALL **the family was present even the now mute Maria "Are you sure I should be here?" I asked not wanting to be in their personal affairs "Well of course!" Mario, Ezio and Claudia exclaimed at the same time before I was glomped by the girl "You saved my fratele from a horrible death" she then added as I blushed at the unusual contact "It's my duty to protect the Auditore family" I explained while patting her back since I wasn't used to it "So you are the one that saved me?" Federico finally spoke out as he looked at me with wide eyes "Si, but Giovanni's and Petruccio's rope were suppose to break as well but they didn't, not like yours" I answered with a soft smile on "Grazie" he thanked me and then ushered me to come closer to him so Claudia was obliged to let go of me "My pleasure" I chuckled and then ruffled his hair as if he was a child, which he was to me, before I sat on the bed next to him while he rearranged his messed up hair but with a smirk on anyways. He then wrapped his arms around my neck and brought my face onto his chest 'Wow today is happy day for them and hug day for me' I huffed in my head, I soon wrapped my arms around his waist to give back the embrace he gave me.

After I broke the hug I stood back up as I looked away from the other people in the room to hide a blush from them "Well I'm sure you all have a lot of things to talk about" I stated "and I better get some sleep before I collapse from lack of sleep." I added before I left the room, with a wave to them, to go to mine. I quickly got out of my uniform and armor before wrapping myself into the warm and fluffy blankets which caused me to easily fall asleep.

* * *

** Na'am: yes in Arabic**

**nipote: nephew**

**zio: uncle**

**Pronti?: Ready?**


	6. Back in Florence

6

**WARNING! There will be a time skip of 2 years like in the game. And I am SO SORRY for how long it took to update but exams at school and doing some activities with my family were preventing me from writing.**

* * *

"Hey, Mimi. Wake up." This was the first thing I heard as a hand shook my shoulder. I grumbled with a frown on before I buried myself deeper into the blankets so I could go back to sleep "Lemme alone Malik...I wanna sleep." I muttered still in sleep mode as I grabbed the annoying hand that was on my shoulder and pushed it away from me. "It is already noon. You should get up" a voice chuckled causing me to grunt before I poked my head out of my make-shift barrier "I don't have any missions or training to do" I pointed out as I slowly woke up "I can sleep as long as I want" I added before frowning deeply once again "Wait...how did you get in my room if I had locked the door?" I then asked when I realized that it was Ezio I was talking to "It wasn't locked" he answered "I swore I had locked it...ah whatever...what do you want?" I huffed while slowly sitting up "I would like you to come with me back to Florence" he explained "So Da Vinci could decode the scripts while you sleep?" I teased with a smirk tugging at the edge of my lips "I was tired at that time!" he tried to reason with a pout "Anyways. Are you coming mia cara?" he asked again as he turned back into his flirty self like usual "Just let me get ready and I'll be with you at the entrance in a few minutes" I sighed and pushed him towards the door "You don't want my company?" he chuckled "No thank you. I think I already had enough flirting for one life" I grumbled because he was making me think of Altair and when I found him half naked on my bed. When he was out of my room I slammed the door shut and locked it securely before taking my stuff and making my way in my bathroom.

I got out of my «PJs» and then started putting my things on one by one. I stopped in the middle of my dressing when I heard some shuffling close to the window, when I turned towards it I saw none other than Ezio and strangely Federico as well staring at me from the window sill, I sighed as I pulled my top down so I could be covered completely then walked towards them while taking my hidden blade and dagger from the table as I tied the bracer to my forearm securely. When I was in front of them I unsheathed both of my weapons and placed them on both their throats while I snarled in annoyance "You better be careful around me. I am very far from being lady-like since I was trained surrounded by men. And my patience with perverts like you is very short. Now you better not sneak up on me while I'm changing anymore. Is that clear Novices?" I hissed as I glared at them with icy eyes. They only nodded as they stared up at me with huge eyes "Good. Now leave" I ordered and then walked back to the pile of armor and clothes so I could continue with what I was doing when I was sure that they had left.

Finally I was done so I casually walked down the stairs to the kitchen, took an apple and then left to the entrance where I said I would meet with the young assassin. I munched on my «breakfast» while I sat on the small wall of the rink, back facing the doors of the villa. When I was done I stood up dug a hole with the heel of my shoe and dropped the apple core into it before covering it with dirt "I don't know why, but it just made me remember when I had my very first mission and I was with Altair, Malik and Kadar" I chuckled to myself under my breath as I went to sit back to where I was my face now looking upwards so I could see the nice blue sky with a couple of white fluffy clouds passing by. I only looked back down when I heard footsteps coming towards me "Why's Federico with you?" I asked with my serious frown on "Zio Mario wanted me to come with you guys" the eldest sibling explained and in response I only nodded and went to the stables with the 2 Auditores right behind me. 'This will be a LONG trip' I sighed mentally in disappointment, I mounted my personal dark brown horse and took the reins in my hands before kicking it's sides causing the beast to stand up on both his hind legs before galloping away, with me smirking happily as adrenaline rushed in my veins from the old memories flooding into my head, while I left I didn't let the 2 brothers the chance to catch up with me.

The only time I slowed down until I stopped was when they were only little dots on the road I came from. "How can a horse run this fast?" Ezio asked when they finally arrived "It's because this is a Nisean horse one of the fastest horse breed. She's saddly the very last of her kind as well." I explained as I patted said horse on her neck as she huffed at the nice feeling I was giving her. "Anyways we are not here to talk about how fast my horse is but more to go to Florence, get the codex page decoded, find a specific thief and then kill Francesco de' Pazzi. It's been 2 years that you've been training so you better not fail on this mission, so remember what Mario and I had taught both of you." I pointed out as I made my horse quickly trot in the middle of the road "inteso*" they both said at the same time in a monotone voice.

OoOoOoOo

When we arrived to the city I looked around to count all the guards I could see. "It hasn't changed at all" Ezio said to no one "Mhm" Federico hummed in agreement. We left our horses at the stables and walked around in the busy streets "Okay so let's go to Leonardo first and then get some information about Francesco from the thief I had mentioned earlier so we could know where and when both of you will strike your target" I ordered in a low voice not to raise suspicion from the guards "You are not going to join us?" the youngest of us 3 asked "I'll be watching from the shadows, I will only join if the fight doesn't go as planned or if it gets too hard for you guys alone" I answered wisely. The trip went on silently after that and finally we were in front of the well decorated door of Leonardo Da Vinci's workshop.

Ezio was the first one to act as he knocked on the door and once more barged in "What is wrong with him barging into people's houses without any approval to enter?" I growled to myself as I rolled my eyes before I entered with Federico following after. "Ezio...? You're still alive!" the painter gasped in surprise and relief "Look at his place! The past 2 years have been kind to you." Ezio pointed out as he looked around the place "But you are not the same at all, are you?..." Leo asked sadly, as the oldest Auditore and I stayed at the entrance listening to their conversation "I was hoping you might be able to help me with something" the other stated seriously as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder "Anything for you, my friend" he chuckled as he got back to his hyper self, he cheered up when Ezio took out a script "Aha! You've found another one! How exciting!" he cheered as he took it from the assassin's hand. At the last part I couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was when he said that. Both men turned towards the sound as I grinned and waved at them before I walked down the stairs since it was no use hiding anymore "Oh!Mimi and who could that other man be he? He looks familiar." Leo gasped before asking curiously as he surveyed Federico "This is Ezio's older brother Federico Auditore" I answered for him "But I though h-" he started but I cut him off by raising my hand and speaking "I'll explain it to you later when you are done with the script" I told him with a smile coming onto my face when he remembered and rushed back to the table. I sat on one of the chairs as the 3 men talked to each other before the 2 Auditores left to practice the new assassination techniques. They had asked me if I should come and see them practice the new techniques and I agreed without any complaints since I wouldn't have anything else to do in the shop other than watching Leo do some work.

"Stay in the shadows and do the less noise possible" I instructed them "Some guards hear better than the others and some might be able to spot any strange things around them" I added as I looked at them carefully to see any mistakes that could be critical to their mission's outcome. After an hour or so I made them stop so we could go see how far the artist was with his work. We came in and at the same moment Leonardo looked back at us "I've done it! Come quickly! Look!" he said excitedly as we did what he asked "Take it. Try it." he said as he gave both boys a new hidden blade so that they could now have 2 of them "Thank you, Leonardo" They both thanked him at the same time "No problem" he chuckled "There's someone we need to «see» while we're here. We cannot approach him publicly...would you know a way-" Ezio started as he attached the other bracer onto his right forearm before our friend interrupted him by raising his hand up to shush him "La Volpe" he muttered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him "The fox...?" he asked "Shhh!" Leo hissed "I understand...But do you know where a fox might roam...?" he nodded before asking again "Perhaps, near the Mercato, where the thieves dwell" he answered "Be safe, my friends" he then added in Italian as Ezio patted his shoulder once more before leaving with his brother. I stayed here making the painter look at me with an invisible question mark floating above his head, wanting to know why I wasn't going with them "It's their mission" I answered his thoughts with a shrug and he nodded in understanding. "I still had to explain you some things anyways" I then added while sitting on one of the chairs again. I told him about how Federico had survived and where we were during the past 2 years, I put in some other information and when I was done Leo was stuck in deep thought as he rubbed his chin like anyone would when they are thinking hard. "I understand now" he muttered more to himself than to me.

I left him thinking of what I just told him and went to look around the building, his flying machine was tied to the ceiling and books were scattered everywhere, even on the floor. "I'm sure he is already famous" I chuckled out loud to myself with a smirk. I saw a couple of paintings, some more advanced than the others but all of them were still very beautiful. "I am a friend of the most famous painter of my time. THAT is cool." I added with a giggle.

OoOoOoOo

Both our heads turned around when we heard the door open and the 2 Auditore brothers came back after an hour or so "You found who you wanted?" I asked seriously "Si" they both said at the same time as they nodded their heads "Good, now let's go on the roof and you can tell me what you know there" I said and walked out the door and to where I said I would be. When they joined up with me and we settled down they started speaking "When we found La Volpe he told us that he knew where a meeting will take place and that Francesco De Pazzi will be present at it. We just have to go find him at the docks." Ezio explained as I nodded "Good job to both of you. I'll be coming with you." I told them "But La Volpe doesn't know you are coming mia cara" Federico pointed out "He will understand but if he doesn't I'll explain to him" I reassured him while completely ignoring the last 2 words before I jogged off to the destination with the boys behind me.

"Mimi? I had heard of your return but I didn't expect you to be with those 2 ragazzi*" the fox chuckled "I'm just teaching them the way of the Creed" I huffed with a shrug of my shoulders "And I'll be watching from the not to far when they kill their target" I added while the man in front of me nodded in agreement "Well lets go...but we must move fast" he started while I dashed off towards Santa Maria Novella even though he didn't have time to finish speaking. When I finally arrived I waited for them to catch up as I sat on the edge of the tiled roof. "Here we are" the thief stated as the 2 others stood next to him panting heavily "Pft! I'll have to make you guys do some running when we are done with the stronzo and that we are back in Monteriggioni." I called out as I looked at them with a devilish smirk since I had many good ways to make them suffer while they are going to be training, my smirk widened when I saw them flinch slightly at my look "Francesco De Pazzi is meeting his people inside that church" the man in orange and brown clothes said after the little interruption I had done "How do we join them?" Ezio asked seriously after he caught his breath "There are catacombs that run under the city. They'll lead you to a place where you can eavesdrop on the meeting...Grip that stone handle, turn it, then slide it down" he answered as he pointed at the skull handle in the courtyard "Thank you for all your help. Volpe" Ezio thanked him "Buona fortuna" the other answered as he patted the young man's shoulder before leaving. We then all jumped down to the ground and I went to open the passage the way the fox had said it. When the hole was open I jumped down into the darkness of it. After I landed on safe ground I noticed a couple of skeletons in front of me "Ew...this place stinks" I cursed trying to breath the less stinky air I could. 2 thumps one after the other rang around the room telling the 2 young novices had arrived from above.

OoOoOoOo

We had to activate some levers and jump form pole to pole as I lead them around the catacombs "Have you been here before?" Federico questioned me while we waited for Ezio to catch up "Si. This was my playground when I first came here some years ago" I told him with a nod "Do you know everything bella?" Ezio chuckled but he was still slightly panting "Pretty much...And I'm happy I know more than both of you" I shrugged with a smirk on when I heard them pout in disappointment "Oh and stop with the flirting...it's useless on me...I've been immune to it since a very long time ago" I added making their mood decrease even more. We went quiet when we were close to the entrance as we heard guards complaining about how cold it was here before they left closing the big doors to the Great Hall behind them. I let the boys kill the 2 guards that were in our way so they could practice more on their training.

When the entrance door was open once again one of the guards behind it cursed and left with 2 other men to go check what was wrong. We all jumped into the bale of hay that was on the same level as the door. I let the brothers take turns in killing our enemies until the last one was left, when he saw us he started fleeing to alarm the rest of the gang "What do we do?" Ezio asked stupidly "You go kill him!" I snapped with a hard glare at them as they rapidly rushed away. "It's not like I'm their mother or something!" I cursed to myself before following them. I found them waiting for me next an opening where we could all eavesdrop on the meeting the Templars were having.

After the meeting had ended I gave a low growl to Rodrigo which was the last one that left. After we got the information we needed we went a bit farther into the catacombs to find an assassins' tomb "Did you know about this place?" Federico asked with crossed arms as he looked towards me "I hadn't gone that far since there were no place to practice on my skills here" I lied with a shrug while I watched a hidden door appear so we could exit this place safely but we still had to push on it so it could open. "Use your muscles Ezio. Women...other than me likes muscles" I taunted the young assassin so he could push harder on the stone door.

Finally when it was opened and that we were at the top of the church I could breath some clean fresh air instead of the stuffiness the underground places always had. I did a leap of faith and waited for my students to join me in the busy streets "You guys know what to do now so go kill Mushroom-head's father. But remember you must hide in plain site and keep your blade from innocent's flesh" I said as I repeated the 2 first tenants of the Creed. They nodded and left while I climbed up on the roof to watch the events unfold. Giuliano De Medici was killed by Francesco like in the game and both Auditores went to protect Lorenzo 'Well seems like everything is going as it has happened in the game' I pointed out to myself with a small nod of approval "Rest in peace Giuliano" I whispered under my breath as I placed a fist over my heart and also with a bowed head.

Now they had to escort Lorenzo to his house since Francesco fled away from the battle and our ally was badly injured. I had followed them from the rooftops and killed as many guards as I could along the way. When they came back out I jumped down so I could get the news of their next destination "We have to go back to go back to the Palazzo Della Signoria where our target is situated" Federico informed me "Good job. Now it's time to go kill that old dog." I stated as I let them lead the way.

OoOoOoOo

I was very happy when I watched Francesco De Pazzi get assassinated by Ezio "One Templar less in this world" I sighed contently to myself. This time Federico and Ezio were the ones that joined me up on the roof of the Palazzo with some of Lorenzo's men which were carrying Vieri's father's body so it could be stripped from his clothes and hanged to threaten the last of the Pazzi. I ignored what they were doing since it was reminding me what I have done to Swami when the traitor was about to kill Malik. "Alright I think I've seen enough for tonight...lets go find Lorenzo to report the news to him" I called out to both boys, they only nodded and we all left together to go find our new friend. When we did find him the next morning, on the bridge over the Arno River, the 3 men talked to each other as I stayed back to give them some privacy even though I watched them from my place on a bench close by. 'Wow I can't believe we are already that far into the game...but there were already 2 years that rapidly pasted' I sighed in my head as I brushed my hair back causing my hood to fall down and me to hiss at how bright the sun was for my poor eyes 'I would really like some sunglasses right now' I groaned as I rubbed my aching eyes to ease some of the pain.

The 2 boys walked back towards me when they were done talking to their father's friend as I placed my hood back where it belonged "So tell me. What have you learned?" I asked them "Antonio Maffei, Archbishop Francesco Salviati, Stefano da Bagnone and Bernardo Baroncelli are our next targets. They will lead us to Jacopo De Pazzi and the other Templars who were involved in the plot against our family as well." Ezio answered while I nodded in understanding "Bene...anything else?" I questioned again even if I knew what it was "Si. Lorenzo gave us a codex page as a gift" Federico chuckled as he took out the scroll at the same time "Then I guess we shall go to Leonardo first so he could decode it." I suggested, my only answer were nods from both my students before we went towards the artist's studio. When we have entered the large room Leo turned to us from the bookshelf he was at with a worried look clearly seen on his face "Guys! Thank god you're alright! This madness with the Medici and the Pazzi..." the older man exclaimed as he hurried to us before trailing off "Is this why you pursued Francesco?" He then asked in curiosity as he gave quick glances to his friends "not exactly..." I answered for him "Well, whatever your reasons, the city's safe again, thanks to you 3!" he laughed "No, just thank those 2 young men. I've only watched both fights from the roof tops" I pointed out as I patted their shoulders with a smile of pride causing everyone in the room to smile as well. "Now tell me: how may I be of service?" the artist asked after a moment of silence. Federico reached out into a pouch and took out the codex "Ah! Another page!" Leo cheered as he took it and went straight away to his desk behind him. "Aha! It is a similar cipher to the last one!This won't take long..." he informed us before starting to mutter things to himself in great concentration "It's another blade design...for delivering poison!" he then suddenly stated. I tuned out the rest of the conversation, taking more interest in the drawings pinned to one of the walls next to me.

'Only if I could take pictures of those magnificent inventions!' I pouted in my head 'Oh well...I should at least be happy of meeting **THE** Leonardo Da Vinci himself and also see him working on his paintings and all those other things he does while we are gone.' I then giggled to myself at how lucky I was. I was brought back to reality by a hand resting on my shoulder, I turned around to see Ezio with a raised brow "Mimi,do you want to have your blade modified like ours?" he asked "Oh yeah...but I'll make Leo do it on one of the spare blades I have in my bag" I agreed as I reached inside my bag and opened one of the secret pouches where I hid a couple of blade safely covered in leather so they don't pierce my precious bag or so I couldn't cut myself by accident "you keep spare ones?" both Auditores asked at the same time "Better safe than sorry" I explained with a shrug before I chuckled when I got some confused glances towards me from the 3 guys in the room "If one brakes during a fight I can change it when I'm out of battle instead of buying one each time. Also it cost **A LOT** to repair it and even more to get a new one and another thing is that you can't go buy them at any usual blacksmiths." I repeated but this time differently so they could understand what I meant. "That's very clever to do. But it must of cost a lot for you" Leonardo nodded as he took the blade that I had handed to him so he could work on it with the 2 others "Money wasn't really much of a problem for me" I sighed while I walked to one of the chairs to lay down on it "Wake me up when they're ready." I yawned with my hand over my mouth before I closed my eyes so I could rest for a while.

* * *

**Inteso:understood**

**ragazzi: boys**

**Thanks for reading! I would love to get your opinions on this chapter also!**


	7. The Pazzi Conspirators Mission

7

**Sorry for the late update again! but I promise I'll try to update sooner!**

* * *

I was woken up after a couple of hours by Leonardo sotfly shaking my shoulder as he called my name out at the same time. "The blades are ready?" I asked him before placing a hand over my mouth to yawn into it "Si. We just have to wait for Ezio and Federico to come back" the artist explained "from where?" "They said they would go do some things around the city" he answered with a shrug as I stretched my limbs to make the numbness leave from them "Would you like something to eat?" Leo asked politely with his usual sweet smile back on his face "I'll take anything you serve me!" I laughed while my belly started to growl in agreement "Then follow me" he chuckled as he led me to some kind of dining room "shouldn't we wait for the 2 ragazzi*?" I questioned while looking behind me to the entrance of the man's house "If they are not back before I am done preparing the food you can have their share or we put their meals aside until they arrive." he answered "sounds fair to me" I agreed with a nod of my head.

"Do you want me to do anything for you?" I asked politely after a minute or so of silence between the 2 of us "No everything is fine. Ma grazie per avermelo chiesto*." he chuckled at my kindness "nessun problema*." I responded while raising one of my hands up to do a shooing motion. "So. Mimi...what do you do during your free time?" the painter asked to start a conversation with the female assassin "It tepends on my mood. Some times I would start rewriting everything from my **VERY** old journal into a bigger book, I had bought back in Monteriggioni, so I don't lose everything I had written or drawn during those past years. I can also be writing some new notes so I could put them in my second journal. Or I can simply be drawing some stuff that's around me." I shrugged "what do you write about?" he questioned since he was interested into what I was doing "how life is in other cities, the architecture of the buildings in those cities I had visited and the friends I've made there. Those that are and were dear to me I drew at least one portrait in memory of them." "I would LOVE to see those drawings!" he exclaimed as he looked away from his work and to me with a huge smile on "I would as well but sadly they are all in Mario Auditore's study in Monteriggioni. I'm going to make sure to take a couple of them when we come back from there to visit you." I huffed with a smirk coming onto my face at the end. "Then I cannot wait for the next time we see each other!" he exclaimed "same here" I laughed.

We both turned our heads towards the door when we heard some shuffling from over there. "Well look who returns" I chuckled "And look who is awake" Ezio countered with his flirty smirk back on "Taking care of you noisy children is very exhausting" I grumbled "we're not chiclden and neither are we noisy" Ezio pouted "Well for me you are and you will be until you act like the adults you are suppose to be. Though Federico is doing a WAY better job than you at such things" When I mentioned the older boy's name he stood with his back straight as if to show everyone that he was a well behaved adult. Leonardo just chuckled at our argument before telling his 2 friends that just came in to sit down so we could all eat together. After saying my thanks I dug into my plate rapidly since I was eager to get some food in my empty stomach. "Questo è molto poco signorile per una donna bella come te.*" Federico pointed out to me with a raised eyebrow "you who said that we had to act like adults" Ezio added "Oi. I'm very hungry and I grew up surrounded by guys so I got used to acting like one as well. And another thing...how many times to I have to repeat myself for the flirting that **DOESN'T** work on me?" I countered after I had swallowed the food that I had in my mouth "Mi dispiace* but it seems I had forgotten" the older of the 2 siblings apologized but it was ruined by his smirk "They'll never learn" I muttered under my breath as I face-palmed myself at the same time. We then all went back to eating in silence and when we were done I ordered both my aprentices to do the dishs even though Leonardo said he would do it and the 2 others complained to why THEY had to do it and not me. I reminded them of what Leo had done for us and that made them shut their mouth for the rest of the time. During the time they were doing what I had asked Leo and I went back to his desk so he could give me my modified blade "Grazie mille* Leonardo. I apreciate your help very much" I thanked him with a bow of the head "Anything for my friends" he laughed as he watched me carefully place the blade back into it's leather pouch before I put it where it was hidden before as well as for a bottle of poison he had given me "If you run out of poison you just have to go and buy some from a doctor" he then advised me "Roger that" I responded without think "Mi scusi*?" he asked in confusion while he tilted his head to one side "Understood" I repeated with a small smile on "Sorry...I'm just used to saying some other expressions that you guys might not understand" I then explained "I see" he chuckled with his smile back on his face.

OoOoOoOo

We left towards Monteriggioni right after Ezio and Federico were done with the dishs. "I'm sure Uncle Mario will be happy after we tell him that we got another codex page" Ezio pointed out to anyone who would answer back "We will see when we get there piccolo fratello*" Federico answered with a chuckle "I don't really care how he's going to react 'cause I'm going straight to my room with both my journals so I could finish it the fastest I could." I grumbled from the front of the group. "You are really attached to those journals of yours" Ezio said as he made his horse trot right next to mine and his older brother soon joined us as well "There is a lot of personal and important stuff in them that I would like to keep if anything bad happens." I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest "Oh and when you are free from the things you both have to do please come and see me after that" I then added when I remembered something from not to long ago. "We will be there as soon as we are done" my 2 friends said at the same time "take your time...we are not in a rush." I complained to them while rolling my eyes.

When we arrived inside the city the boys went to buy some better armor for themselves before going straight to Mario's office where they could talk with eachother about their next moves. I let them do as they pleased and left the 3 alone after I got both my books so I could continue writing or drawing my things.

OoOoOoOo

After 2 days or so both young assassins were still not back from their mission to kill all the guys that would lead them to Jacopo De Pazzi. At the moment I was teaching the new mercinaries how to fight until Mario came just outside the training rink. He didn't speak until I was done with the men I was with, when I actually was he made a sign with his head to follow him and I did without question "Mimi. I would like you to go to Tuscany and to the church where Jacopo was said to be at. Can you alos watch over my nipoti* and make sure that they come back here without any serious injuries? And if you have to, you can help them by joining in the fight." He explained with his hands behind his back "Sarà mio piacere aiutare se sono nei guai*" I giggled in agreement "So I shall be on my way then" I added and left to my room to get my weapons and uniform on so I could be ready to fight if nessessary. When I was done I was told the location and time of where the old Jacopo as well as the 2 other assassins would be by one of the mercinaries at the gates.

When I arrived the sun had already set not too long ago telling me that I arrived on time. I sat on a benches close to the church while I looked around and spotted my friends on one of the rooftops not to far from the old building either. When they started following their target I did the same but since I already knew where the Templar was heading I had quickly went outside the city's walls and hid in a pile of hay farther from the entrance.

I slowly followed them form afar without being noticed by any of the 3. Finally we arrived to the very old ruins or what ever it was before since the pieces of rock fell off so I could not tell what the place really was. I climbed onto one of the pillars that was out of the guards view so I could watch the events unfold. When the last of the Pazzi's was killed by Rodrigo and that said man «caught» both Auditore brothers before leaving them for the guards to kill them I decided it was my cue for taking action as well. 10 heavily armoured Templar Knights came towards the 2 boys who had managed to escape from the smaller guards's grip by stabing them and then rapidly got into defence posision ready to attack anyone that charged at them. I soundlessly made my way behind the farthest Templar and swiftly killed him with my dagger going into his uncovered neck. He made gurguling sounds as he fell onto the floor causing the others to look towards me, I dashed towards another one kicking him in the knees to make him fall onto the rocky floor face first before I finished him off with my hidden blade going through his helmet and into his skull. "What are you doing standing there?! They are your enemies as well!" I snapped to both brothers when I noticed them staring at me stupidly. When I spoke they snapped back to reality and charged to the remaining guys. I killed 2 more and then let them have the 6 others to themselves.

After a couple of minutes they finally finished killing the last one. Ezio went to finish Jacopo De Pazzi's suffering since he had suprisingly survived after being stabbed in the chest and the throat. "Come hai fatto a sapere che eravamo qui, Mimi?*" Federico asked me in confusion "Your uncle asked me to go and check to see if you huys were okay." I answered with a smile on "Now that you are done your mission lets go back to Monteriggioni. I would like to speak with you about something over there" I added with an evil chuckle at the same time "why don't you tell us during the trip?" he asked "Because I feel like only tell you when we are back at the training rink." I explained before jogging to the stables so I could get my horse.

OoOoOoOo

"Alright guys, since we are here I will tell you what I wanted to say before and you are not aloud to complain about it after that" I started while siting on the wall of the circular rink as I smirked up at the 2 men in front of me "So what would a bella donna* like you say that could make me complain?" Ezio asked as he grabbed my hand to kiss the top of it "I want both of you to do 5 laps around the whole city using the road outside the city's wall and it will only be running. I will be following by horse to make sure you do as you were told" I ordered them as a huge smirk appeared on my face when I saw their reaction "BUT WHY?!" they whined at the same time "Do you remember when you had to follow La Volpe to the catacombs? You were both out of breath when you arrived and I wasn't, so to make sure it doesn't happen anymore I will make you do 5 laps around the city **EVERY SINGLE DAY** until I am fully satisfied." I sighed as they kept staring at me with huge eyese and agape mouthes "Are you...trying to kill us?" Federico asked after he found his voice again "Non preoccuparti, ti sopravvivere*. I had to learn it the hard way though, so you should be happy that you ain't chased by guards in a very crowded city with the sun's heat draining all your energy at the same time." I reassured them "now you should get started before we miss super" I advised them as I clapped my hands together. At that said they rappidly rushed off towards the gates with me at their heels. 'I'm so mean to them! Oh well that's for not being in shape and for all the flirting they've done to me' I laughed in my head.

* * *

**Ragazzi: boys**

**Ma grazie per avermelo chiesto: but thanks for asking**

**Nessun problema: no problem**

**Questo è molto poco signorile per una donna bella come te: this is very unladylike for a woman as beautiful as you**

**Mi dispiace: I'm sorry**

**Grazie mille: Thank you very much**

**Mi scusi: Pardon**

**Piccolo fratello: Little brother**

**Nipoti: nephews**

**Sarà mio piacere aiutare se sono nei guai:****It will be my pleasure to help if they are in trouble**

**Come hai fatto a sapere che eravamo qui, Mimi?:****How did you know we were here, Mimi?**

**Bella donna: Beautiful woman**

**Non preoccuparti, ti sopravvivere****: Don't worry you'll survive**

**I will warn you that in the next chapter it will be once again a 2 years time skip since I'm following the storyline.**


	8. To Venice!

8

**I'm SO SORRY! But I had exams and a lot of other things to deal with including a writers block. But please have this chapter as an apology and happy NEW YEAR everyone! I'll try getting another chapter done for you guys!**

* * *

Once again 2 years had passed with me training the boys until they drop from exhaustion in each training sessions. Right now we were getting ready to go back to Florence so we could find Lorenzo and tell him some good news. "Allah! I hate going back and forth between cities...Masyaf to Jerusalem, Acre or Damascus then back home once again...and then the same damn thing! Jeez, makes me remember about my school day routine from my world! At least this time it ain't daily but at each 2 years it seems." I muttered to myself under my breath while mounting my steed and checking if I had everything strapped to the saddle securely "You guys ready?" I asked as I looked at my students "Si" they said at the same time before smirking at each other "Good" I nodded and made my horse go into a gallop towards the road we needed to follow to go to Florence.

After an hour or so of riding in silence I decided to get my journal out so I could read it along the way "Are you not going to have pains in your back in a position like this, maestro*?" Federico asked worriedly when he noticed me with my book settled between the horse's neck and my saddle while I was hunched forward so I could read it properly "Don't worry Federico I've done this before during those VERY long trips...plus I'm pretty much obliged to be that way to make sure my book doesn't fall while I'm ridin' my horse. Anyway it always gets boring on trips like these" I reassured him without taking my eyes off the paragraph I was reading. "Well you've got the nature around you to admire" Ezio pointed out as he waved one of his hands around to show more meaning to his words "I've seen enough sand and water for one life but I sure will see enough trees later on in my life as well...but the good thing is I'm gonna be with Connor at the same time." I complained before murmuring the last part to myself with a small squeal coming out right after I finished. 'Man how do I wish I had my Ipod or my laptop right now!' I mentally groaned in defeat and boredom after that. 'I miss them **SO MUCH**! Sucks I'll have to wait until my time!' I pouted as I released a long sigh before going back to reading.

"Did you bring your book only because there is nothing to do right now?" the older sibling asked again "This is only half the reason. The other half is that the last time we saw Leo I had promised him that I'd show him my drawings the next time I would see him." I told him as I held out the book to him who was next to me to show the image of Malik's Rafik robes and Altaïr's Master Assassin robe as well. "Mio dio! This is beautiful and so precise!" he gasped in amazement as he almost fell off his saddle from leaning to much towards the side. "What? Let me see!" Ezio whined like a curious child while riding on my other side so I could show him also "..." he was just staring at the 2 pages with a wide open mouth "Heh. It seems you are the first women or actually the first person other than my mother or my father to make him be out of words!" Federico laughed "It ain't THAT good!" I huffed in disbelief "It really is. And with my little brother's reaction it proves it even more...come to think of it, your clothes looks almost the same as the one on the left" he pointed out "That is what Rafiks usually had on where I was trained to become an assassin" I simply explained "so you are a Rafik?" Ezio said since he finally got out of his shocked state "La* but one of my friends had to become one since he lost an arm from an accident that the arrogant Novice had caused" I stated sighing at the sad memories "and one day I woke up with his black «coat» on top of me. I found it very comfortable so I asked the guy that did it to make one for me as well" I finished. "He went into your room while you were sleeping?" Ezio hummed in disbelief as he crossed his arms over his chest even though he was still on his mount "He was already in my room with me the night before" I countered "He slept with you?!" both my students gasped as they stared wide eyed at me "Na'am* but we did not have sex though" I stated while giving a growl from the pervert thoughts I **knew** they were having. "And that does not mean you could have some with me either" I hissed when I noticed their smirks from the corner of my eyes before I went back to my book "I'd prefer doing it with Mal or maybe even the Novice then any of you 2" I added "Who is this «Novice» you are talking about?" Ezio asked curiously "Uno stronzo* that then became a very wise man and my second master at the same time as well. Since then he had cared a lot for his family and his friends. Even though from time to time he went back to being an ass again" I answered for him with a huge grin on at the same time "and what about that Mal?" Federico asked as well "Malik was my second best friend. His little brother, Kadar, was my very first friend I've ever had." I giggled as the memory of the first time I met Malik popped into my mind. I lightly brushed my fingers from my free hand over the 2 drawings I've done and remembered how much time it took me to draw them correctly when I had free time in Masyaf.

"You know what...I'll start drawing you in your robes when we are done setting the camp." I suddenly announced after a couple of minutes of silence "Really why?" they asked at the same time "'cause I want to make sure we remember how you looked like in those robes when we get older. So we could preserve the good memories from our youth" I informed 'and I've got a lot of memory to preserve until my «curse» leaves' I added in my head. "Very good idea! I would've never thought about doing that" Federico stated with a couple of nods from his head "that's because you don't have the time on doing this since you got your training that takes most of your free time" I said before giving a long tired yawn of boredom.

OoOoOoOo

The rest of the day went on in silence as I continued to read the things I had rewritten. Finally the sun was starting to set, after finding a good place to sleep for the night I quickly left to grab some dead branches on the forest floor and lit a small camp fire at the cleared area. I layed my blanket on the ground close to the flames but far enough to be safe from them. I then took out my book once more as well as my old feather. Thanks to the light the fire was making and the sun that still hadn't set yet I was able to get most of the details from both my friend's uniforms who were sitting side by side talking about girls and the missions they'll have to do when we arrive at our destination. I started humming a song that suddenly popped into my head as I bobbed it with the rhythm and tapped my foot at the same time. I didn't even notice the boys stop talking to look at what I was doing. I then decided to draw Connor, because of the song, in his assassin robes. To finish off the small portrait I drew the flying eagle that was on the tip on his hood. "Mimi?" I heard someone call me out "Hm?" I hummed without taking my eyes off my work. "Why are you humming?" one of the 2 assassins asked "there's a song stuck in my head...just don't mind me...it always happens when I've got nothin' to listen to" I reassured them before starting to hum again with a small smile on. 'Damn I can't wait to see Connor!' I pouted inwardly 'Captain. Connor. Kenway!' I squealed at the end.

I stopped drawing when there was very little light. I looked approvingly at a half done Federico and handsome Connor "Not bad. Not bad at all!" I muttered to myself with a small nod of approval. I looked up at where my students were and saw them sleeping soundly in their blankets. I softly smiled before closing my book and putting it in my bag with the rest of the things I didn't need during the night. When I was done I rested my back on the ground and stared up at the stary night. I spotted some of the main constellations like the Big and Little Dipper, Aquila, Aquarius and a couple of others as well. 'Altaïr and all the others are up there watching over the brotherhood.' I sighed in my head 'I'll make sure that the Templars lose this time. And that there are going to be more assassins in the year 2012 as well.' I then promised to myself. I sat back up and started taking off my armour and weapons so I could be more comfortable, but I kept the dagger at my side to make sure I was able to get it easily if there is any enemies. I made myself comfy on the soft blankets before falling into a light sleep.

OoOoOoOo

I was the first one to wake up at dawn which was the time I always woke up on trips between cities. I silently left to get some more branches to relight the fire, I also went to hunt us some food at the same time since I didn't really feel like eating dry meat. I came back to the camping site with 3 rabbits in one hand and some long branches in the other. I got the fire going and made the rabbits ready before putting them over the flames for them to cook. While waiting for the guys to wake up I went to put my weapons and armour back on and take my book out to continue on my drawing I had started of the older sibling. I took glances at the meat from time to time so that it doesn't get burnt too much. I did also look at the guys if any of the 2 made a weird noise or moved a bit. "Good thing I didn't wake up with one of the 2 holding my pants and pulling them down at the same time" I chuckled to myself when I remembered what had happened the day after my very first mission as a full-fledged assassin. "My fan-girl just freaked out so much at that moment" I added with a very small squeal when a picture of Altaïr sleeping next to me came into my mind. "Old days...I'll miss them so much" I sighed in defeat. I looked towards Ezio when I heard him groaning as he slowly woke up from dreamland "Mornin' sleepy-head" I said to him as I took our breakfast away from the fire for it to cool down a bit "you are already awake?" he asked surprised "Of course I am, like all the other times we went on trips." I snorted "now wake your brother up before his breakfast gets cold." I then ordered going back to my serious self. When we were all awake I passed them each one rabbit to eat as I ripped mine into pieces as I ate it hungrily still not caring about my manors. But first I put my book back into my bag so I don't dirty it and the precious information in it.

After we were all done filling our stomachs we started packing up and putting the saddles on our horses. "Good thing that we'll be there soon" I cheered happily as I punched the air in front of me with a joyful smirk. "Let's go guys, I'm already getting bored of seeing the same thing over and over again" I urged them to speed up as I made my horse gallop away from the place we had slept for the night.

OoOoOoOo

After a couple of hours of doing nothing we arrived to the bustling city of Florence when the sun was at its peak. "Alright guys you know what to do so let's get movin'!" I told them while dismounting my horse and brought her to a hay stack at the stables "Si maestro*" they said obediently as they nodded in agreement to my words. We left to Lorenzo's house so the boys could announce him the news of the dead Pazzi family, he then told us that the next place we had to go was Venice but before we left he gave us some capes of the Medici family. When we were done with that we left to go see Leo but to find the workshop empty from the books and all the other things it was supposed to be filled with and as well as a missing painter. Some civilian came to us and announced us that Leonardo was commissioned by some Venetian guy to do a painting for him so he had to move everything to Venice. "Well I guess it is a good thing that we have to go that way as well" I said with a shrug as I walked out the door but then turned around to face my 2 apprentices "The only thing to do left here is for me to buy some more supplies of ink since I'm getting low on that. Also to go back to Mario and tell him where we are heading next" I added and then started walking to the closest market to get what I need. "You could also get yourself a new feather to write with" Federico suggested to me "La, I will buy a new one when the other is gonna break, whenever that will be." I disagreed as I shook my head "Though I am very careful with the feather I have right now to make sure it lasts for a long time" I commented as I looked over my shoulder to the 2 guys following me "Why? It's just a feather" Ezio snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at me "You would've done the same thing if it was the last gift your best friend gave you before he died in front of your eyes!" I snapped angrily as I turned around to face him while I grabbed his collar to bring his face down towards mine to make sure he got the message. After that I let him go and stumped to the merchant that held the supplies I needed.

The road back to Monteriggioni was silent with all the tension in the air. When we arrived I waited at the stables with Federico as Ezio went to tell his uncle about our next mission. When he came back I glared daggers at his back the whole time we traveled towards the port where the boat, which could bring us to Venice, was.

OoOoOoOo

Halfway through the trip we spotted a wagon and a familiar man looking under said wagon. "Leonardo!" Ezio and Federico called out at the same time with happy voices. "Guys...?!What luck! I...uh...I've run into a bit of trouble." Leo gasped in surprise before rubbing the back of his head making me giggle at his cuteness "Let me see if I can help" Ezio offered while bending down to look at the wheel as well "I know how to fix it –but lack the means to do so. If you could just lift the wagon?" the older man explained, Ezio went to the side and started lifting it up but I noticed he had a bit of trouble keeping it in place so I looked at the older sibling and tilted my head to the wagon with my arms crossed to let him know what I wanted him to do and he nodded with an amused smirk on.

"What is this thing?" Ezio suddenly asked with a strained voice as he looked inside the carriage "Eh?" Leo hummed in confusion "It looks like a giant bat" Federico ended causing my curiosity to rise as I peeked inside as well. "Oh, nothing. Just an idea I've been working on...I could not leave it behind." The painter explained while fixing the wheel and when he was done the 2 Auditores let the wagon go with some grunts "What is it for" the older sibling asked out of curiosity "Well...I shouldn't really talk about it." he started "Beh!Al diavolo*! I can't hold it in anymore! My friends! I think I've figured out how to make a man fly!" he huffed in defeat then his face lighted up in excitement "He'll be Batman?" I asked out of the blue making the 3 men look at me with raised brows "Don't mind me" I grunted as I looked away from them "Come on. I'll drive!" Ezio chuckled and signalled to Leonardo to come to the front with him. "But I haven't even told you where I'm going..." his friend complained as Federico and I went inside the carriage since there was no other place in the front. I whistled to let my horse know that she has to follow us from the safe side of the road, away from the edge since I needed her fmor transportation during trips.

Not too long after we started riding towards Venezia some of Rodrigo's men started chasing us. When the painter was safely inside the carriage the Templars jumped on the roof so Ezio was obliged to sshake the wagon from side to side causing both those inside and out to become out of balance and falling. I gave a loud grunt of pain when my head slammed onto one of the walls and I then rolled onto the flying machine by accident. When I regained my balance I crawled to one of the opened areas inside the carriage and then grabbed onto the foot of a climbing guard, I then pulled as hard as I could making my target loose his grip and fall of the vehicle with a scream. I ducked back inside when an arrow lodged itself into the post where my hand was a second ago. "Ezio! Try not to tip the wagon over or make us fall off that damn cliff you idiot!" I ordered when I noticed that we were only on 2 wheels and too close to the side of the rocky cliff we were on at the moment. "I am doing the best that I can Master Mimi! But it's hard to get rid of those guards and steer properly at the same time!" he apologized from the front.

"Go Leonardo! They are here for me znd my brother, not you. I will catch up later" the younger sibling explained to his friend as he passed him the reins before jumping off. "Get off as well Federico…he'll probably need your help." I urged the other who nodded and went out of the wagon. I during that time joined Leo at the front to keep him company "you are not staying with them?" he asked in confusion as he gave a small glance in my direction "Don't worry they'll be fine... I trust them to be capable of handling a couple of guys without my help." I reassured him, giving him a pat on the back to try and comfort my friend the best I could.

The rest of the ride was quiet as we rode towards the port where I could see a pretty large boat ready to leave soon. "Ah there we are!" Leo sighed in relief "The only thing we need to do now is bring your flying machine inside and then wait for the boys to come back from their killing spree" I pointed out casually as I jumped down from the wagon "Si" he agreed and dismounted as well. When the invention was safely placed away somewhere in the ship we stood on the docks chatting lively about the trip to pass the time as we patiently waited for the 2 assassins to arrive. When they did the painter gave us our thanks for saving him earlier and when they were done talking the captain of the ship announced to everyone to come aboard because the ferry was leaving soon. But we happened to have a problem since both Auditores needed a pass which they did not have at the moment "why don't you go help that women over there she might solve your problem" I suggested, pointing my thumb to the person I was talking about "«your problem»? I am certain you don't have a pass as well" Ezio snorted since he was still pissed off at me yelling at him earlier "Actually I do have one" I chuckled with a smirk growing on my face "Now get movin' before the boat leaves without you" I urged them after that. "I never knew you had a pass...you seem like a very busy person and that you wouldn't have had the time to get one" our friend said out of surprise when we were alone for the second time today "I traveled a lot in my younger days so I was always ready to have a trip again, whenever it would have been" I explained to enlighten his confusion "what place did you stay the longest at?" he asked "Masyaf in Syria" I answered with a bit of sadness filling my voice as I said the place where I became an assassin and met my first trust worthy friends that had soon became like a family to me. "You must have seen many beautiful things during your stay in those places yoou traveled to!" he gasped excitedly as we started walking up the plank to get on the floating piece of wood. But first I made sure that my horse was going to get on as well sincde I didn't want to leave her here alone for who knows how long.

After my students helped the woman that I now remembered to be Caterina Sforza and that she paid her dept with them, they joined us aboard, Ezio giving me a stare which I ignored since I was so used to such behaviour. I sighed and decided to settle the fight between us while we had the chance "Ezio...Can I talk to you in private for a moment please" I asked nicely, he grumbled with his arms crossed but did as he was told. "What?" he asked stubernly when we were alone "...I'm sorry for yelling at you back in Firenze, but you got to understand that most of the things I have meens a lot to me and I can't replace them so easily." I apologized as I looked straight into his eyes "Mi dispiace anche.*" He sighed, bowing his head in defeat "Why don't we forget about this little fight and pretend it never happened?" I suggested while patting his shoulder at the same time, he just nodded in agreement before we turned around and walked back to the rest of our group with happy smiles on our faces.

When the boat started leaving we went to the railing as Caterina waved goodbye to the 2 brothers "Be careful my friends. Do you know who that was?"Leo warned seriously "My next conquest" Ezio chuckled causing me to roll my eyes and watched as the woman we were talking about started complaining to some man that I did not know. "I dont think so, Ezio! That's Caterina Sforza daughter of the Duca di Milano. Her husband-" the painter laughed and started explaining when he was interupted by the young assassin "Husband?" he asked in surprise "Si. Her husband is the Lord of Forli. That woman is as powerfull and dangerous as she is young and beautiful" he countinued "Sembra come una donna per me*" Ezio chuckled with an excited smile "I cant beleive you just said that. This boy will never learn" I groaned and face-palmed "Ah well...I'm gonna go take a nap in our cabin. So see ya!" I told them before leaving to the room we were all assigned to "I'm going to do the same thing" Federico agreed as he followed me inside the ship.

* * *

**Italian-**

**maestro: master**

**Uno stronzo: an asshole**

**Al diavolo: what the hell**

**Mi dispiace anche: I'm sorry as well**

**Sembra come una donna per me: Sounds like my kind of lady**

**Arabic-**

**La: no**

**Na'am: yes**


	9. The Past

9

**Here is another chapter! I'm so sorry for being this late in updateting bu tmany things happened to me durring my absence and also I have to suffer a writers block for some time.**

* * *

Right now was one of the weirdest dreams I have ever had in my entire life. I apparently was in Acre because of the familiar gates that were well guarded right now. I looked at myself and then my eyes widen to the maximum when I noticed I was wearing Altair's garbs but also because I now had a flat chest. I frowned as I walked to the closest fountain in the area "What. The. Fuck?!" was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I saw the reflection of Altair's face instead of my own 'that is one heck of a weird dream' I sighed inwardly as the world around me suddenly changed colors telling me I was now in Eagle Vision.

My head snapped back towards the huge gates when I noticed a golden figure. Without thinking I started following it with my vision going back to normal 'this feels like a déjà vu.' I thought but this statement did not make my pace falter. Finally I started climbing up the highest tower. "WAIIIIT! I swear to god I've seen this part on the computer...Damn it! I can't remember!" I cursed at my slow brain.

OoOoOoOo

I was now at the top of the tower, face to face with the cloaked figure. I stiffened in shock when SHE removed the hood from her face 'Maria?!Well fuck. And it's now that I remember!' I whined in my head as I lost all control of the body I was in when she wagged her finger towards herself. 'No Altair. Don't move. I don't want to know what happened between you and your wife when you were going to make a little Darim...ah forget it! He can't even hear me.' I started complaining but stopped when I realized it was useless and I would be forced to watch through Altair's eyes. 'doesn't help that I'm gonna see him naked' I added to myself as I mentally grimaced when they kissed each other passionately 'At least I'm not the only one having to endure this show...thank you Desmond for the company.' was the last thing I thought before I shut my mind off.

OoOoOoOo

When the horror was finished my eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly in bed before yelping when I banged my forehead on the twin bed above me. I ignored the pain and looked at myself as I sighed in relief when I saw I was back in my body "Are you alright Mimi?" Federico asked while looking down at me since he was on the top bed "Yeah...just had one heck of a dream." I reassured him and the others I had woken up which were looking at me worriedly. "Are you sure because your face is all red" Ezio added raising an eyebrow "there were things I shouldn't have seen" I grunted with a small amount of pain in my voice as I rubbed my aching skull "I never really wanted to know about Altair's sex life with Maria" I mumbled under my breath as I shook my head to get rid of the image of a naked Altair from my mind. 'And I felt, heard and seen every single thing that has happened.' I added, my face wrinkling in disgust "I'm gonna have nightmares for some time now" I cursed "Anyways you guys can go back to sleep…I'm just going to go on with my drawings instead" I suggested as I dug into my bag next to me to get the things I needed. "Buonanotte* Mimi" the 3 men said at the same time causing everyone to chuckled "G'night Sahibi*" I said last with a soft smile in their direction while I lit the candle by my side and opened the large book that was placed on my lap.

The rest of the night I wrote my dream into my journal and what had happened the day before. I then drew some random sketches and continued on those I wasn't finished. Soon I saw the sun rising in the horizon as well as people starting to walk around the ship to wake up from their beauty sleep or to start preparing the things on the ship. I got out of bed and placed my book inside my bag before heading towards the dining room to get some food in my hungry stomach.

When I was full I went back to our room seeing everyone still asleep. I got my stuff ready and then woke the 2 Auditores up "Come on. Get movin', we're almost there" I grunted annoyingly to them as I pulled the blankets off of their body. "Just a couple more minutes, prego*" Ezio muttered tiredly as he shoved his face into the pillow "I'm not going to get soft on you any time soon Ezio. So out! " I ordered and pulled him off the bed and let him fall on his face on the floor "Ow! Cosa ho fatto?*" "Smettila di lamentarti, bambino*" I ordered seriously, rolling my eyes at the same time "I'm not a child!" he whined as he got up from the wooden floor "just shut it and go eat something" I groaned and shooed him away. "Let's go fratellino* before she gets mad" Federico urged him as he winked at me causing me to smile a little in thanks, as I watched the 2 boys walking out of the room with the inventor following after them, I walked back to my bag and started getting the final things done before we got off the ship.

OoOoOoOo

We got off the ship right after it was safely anchored and waited for all of Leonardo`s things to be sent either to his new workshop or with us. Soon after some random guy walked towards us saying that he would show us Leonardo's new home by the order of the painter's client. We met a merchant being harassed by some guards while we were passing but we knew we couldn't do anything at the moment because we wanted to stay incognito for as long as we possibly could. Leo made us stop at a market to grab one of those dolls that we use as helping guides while drawing. "I'm gonna call him Bob" I giggled to myself before growling when someone shoved me and the 2 young boys out of the way "Oi! Be careful ahbal*!" I snapped angrily at the woman but then my eyes widened in shock when I recognized who it was as I checked my pockets and sighed in relief since I still had all my money though Ezio and Federico were not as lucky as I was. Sadly we lost the thieves shortly after they stole from us so we had to go on.

After slightly looking at the palazzo Della Seta we finally arrived at the untouched and beautiful workshop. Ezio and Federico excused themselves since they wanted to go back at the palazzo to try and gain an audience with Emilio, Federico asking me if I wished to come with them but I declined since I wanted to keep Leo company and show him my journal at the same time.

OoOoOoOo

The boys came back a couple of minutes after as I was telling Leonardo about how I met Kadar, my first best friend. "-He was even nice enough to invite me to the table where he usually ate, and that is where I met his older brother Malik Al-Sayf" I exclaimed happily "Though at first I wasn't even able to look at Mal or even talk properly without stuttering because I was so shy and that he was quite handsome as well" I then added with a slight blush appearing on my cheeks "Oh so you had your eyes on one of your best friends?" Ezio suddenly teased making my blush worsen "I'm a young girl so I'm allowed!" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest "Anyways. What did you get?" I then asked curiously, he just smiled down at me and took out a scroll from inside his uniform to then give it to our friend "Aha! You found another one! How exciting!" said person cheered in pure joy and excitement 'I guess he loves saying that' I chuckled in my head. "Well I'm going out to get to know the city better" Ezio pointed out with a wave as he started to walk back towards the door "I'm going to stay here with Maestro Mimi and Leonardo." Federico announced to his little brother who nodded and left. "So where were we Mimi?" the inventor questioned as he kept his eyes on the old paper "Hm. Oh Yeah! Well after a couple of days I got used to be close to Malik, since the 2 Al-Sayf brothers were rarely separated in their free time, and I got the courage to talk more to him. He was such a great man" I continued the conversation we were having before the other assassins came in "was?" the older sibling said with a frown of confusion "This is a subject I don't want to talk about at the moment" I grumbled seriously with a hard look to the boy "I won't mention anything of it, I promise" he apologized. "I'm going to go take a walk around the city" I suddenly warned them as I walked out with my book hugged tightly against my chest.

OoOoOoOo

I had no destination on my mind, I just needed to get away from my friends and forget everything about the conversation we just had not too long ago. I stared blankly in front of me, arms wrapped protectively around the large book I was holding. After some more walking I found a quiet place which I took the opportunity to go climb one of the few trees there and then hiding inside the lush green canopy of leaves, away from any wondering civilian's eyes. When I made myself comfortable on the branch I carefully placed the large book on my lap and opened it on the first page so I could start reading the things I wrote so many years ago 'damn mouth…always saying things I don't want to talk about to anyone' I cursed mentally at myself 'these secrets must be kept away from them until the right moment.' I added after that, frown appearing on my young face "I'll have to hide them from Connor as well when I arrive in America…actually how am I gonna go there? Meh. I got…2 centuries and a half to figure it out, since Haytham arrived there in what I think was the year 1754." I muttered under my breath with a shrug.

OoOoOoOo

The sun descended and then rose back up, but I stayed put in the tree, still quietly reading my journal. When I was done I jumped down and slowly made my way towards Leonardo's workshop so I could see how he was doing. When I arrived I knocked on the door and waited for the man's approval to enter. After I heard the familiar "come in!" I went in, spotting the painter who was placing some books on the empty shelves. "Mimi! I'm glad to see you are alright! It has almost been a whole day you were gone!" he cheered when he noticed who the guest was, before rushing my way so he could give me a quick embrace to show how relieved he was. "I'm sorry for how I reacted back there." I apologized with a bow of my head "You have your reasons for acting that way" He reassured me with a smile that I gave back "there are some topics that are still touchy for me." I explained with a shrug but I then frowned since I just noticed that we were the only ones in the building "Where's Rico?" I asked in curiosity "Rico?" the other asked back "Nickname I gave to Federico" I answered as he nodded in understanding "He left a couple of hours ago to go look for you and his fratellino" he stated "I'm sure he's with Ezzy at the moment." I muttered but then straitened myself "since I'm free, I'd like to help you get settled in your new home" I suddenly chirped in joy "If you insist. I would like you to put those stack of books in separate categories and then in alphabetical order on the shelves" He ordered and I happily obliged as I started working straight away.

* * *

**Arabic:**

**Sahibi: my friends**

**Ahbal: Idiot**

**Italian:**

**Buonanotte: Goodnight**

**Prego: please**

**Cosa ho fatto?: What have I done****?**

**Smettila di lamentarti, bambino****: Stop complaining, child**


	10. Fly Eagle! Fly!

10

**Here's another chapter for all my readers! I hope you like! I'd love to have your reviews on how you much you like my story and if Ii should do some changes!**

* * *

2 days had passed by but still no news from the Auditore brothers. I knew what they were doing with Antonio and Rosa so I wasn't worried unlike our friend Leonardo, but after some time of reassuring him, he finally calmed down enough that he didn't look at the door as often as he did at the begining.

OoOoOoOo

Right now I was drawing Leonardo in my journal, while he himself was scetching some of the things he was studying about in his note books, as he stood at the table in front of me. We both looked up from our works in suprise as we heard a knock on the door and then someone coming in. "I need your help, Leonardo" Ezio's voice said as he came into view with his older brother behind him, "Does it work?" the younger sibling suddenly asked as he pointed towards the wall where the flying machine was placed "What? What are you asking?" poor Leo he looked so confused right now "Does-it-work? Leonardo. Can it really fly?" Ezio asked again but more sturnly "For Allah's sake! Don't speak to him like that. You rude child!" I ordered angrily since I didn't like the tone he used on his friend "I don't know...It's only a prototype. An idea. It's not ready yet" the inventor admitted with an apologizing shrug as he scratched the back of his head "Have you tried it yet" the young assassin asked in a softer voice since he didn't want to make me mad like last time "No! It's dangerous. To test it, you'd have to leap off a tower! Who would be mad enough to do a thing like that?" the painter gasped in shock as he started walking away "Leonardo, mio caro amico, quei ragazzi sono abbastanza pazzo da farlo senza nemmeno pensare alle conseguenze*" I pointed out with a sigh while I gave some final touches to my drawing before closing my book and placing it back in my bag "So shall we go get her ready?" I asked excitedly tilting my head to the door with a huge grin on my face.

OoOoOoOo

Finally after some touble the flying machine was placed on top of one of the highest towers in Venice but also close enough to the workshop. "So how does she work?" Federico spoke for the first time since the 2 boys came back from Antonio's place. "Have you ever watched a bird in flight? It's not about being lighter than air...it's about grace and balance! You must use your body's own weight to control your elevation and direction." Leo explained in a soft voice as he then wished Ezio good luck "try not killin' yourself!" I called out to him as he embarked under the machine, since I new he was going to crash after some time.

OoOoOoOo

We went back to the workshop after the crash with Ezio being all grumpy and Leo having a completly opposite mood than the younger man. After we put the device on the floor of the workshop our friend finally snapped "I can't beleive it! It worked!It really worked! You flew. Ezio! You flew!" He cheered showeing how over joyed he was "Si...But not very far" Ezio pointed out with the sharp edge back in his voice "Well, what were you expecting? The machine wasn't designed for distance" the inventor countered "Alright, look, let me go over my plans here. Maybe a can find some way to extend the duration of the flight" he then reassured him as he walked to his working table. "Ezio, Federico! My men tell me that Carlo has the poison. We must hurry!" Antonio announced hurridly as he came out of nowhere 'where did he come from?!' I asked myself in surprise while I looked at Federico with a raised eyebrow to show him my coonfusion and shock but to see him as surprised as I was of his sudden appearance. "Antonio, this is Leonardo. The master inventor...who built this...this...pezzo di merda*" he introduced them but then muttered the last part almost silently. I walked up to the boy and then punched him on the jaw as I glared daggers at him "Hey! It's not the machine's fault!...It's mine. I've chekced and rechecked my blueprints. It's just impossible! I don't know how to extend the flight...!Ah, che idea del cazzo!*" our friend snapped and then cursed loudly as he threw the prints in the fire and then sat on the chair in front of it "Whoa! Ragazzi calmi per favore!* Your language is becoming as bad as my brother's when he dies in his games!" I called out, raising my hands up in front of me to try and calm the frustrated men down. After a couple of seconds he then suddenly gasped out causing everyone else to jump in surprise "EURIKA! Of course! Genio*!" he laughed happily "What is he doing now?" Antonio asked but only got shrugs from the 2 auditores and a smile of understanding from me since I knew what the painter was up to "Heat rises. It needs fire! Heated air under it's wings will lift the machine..." he started muttering to himself as he noted everything down onto a paper "Leonardo...What good is one fire going to do?" Ezio pressed urgently "Not one fire, Ezio. A dozen! Built all across the city! Enough to cary you from here all the way to the Palazzo Ducale." Leonardo explained "How?" the older sibling and Antonio asked at the same time "Oh...capisco! My men could do that!...but you're forgetting about the guards." Antonio gasped as he finally understood what Leo meant but then warned Ezio and his brother "Don't worry. They can take care of them" I reassured the new guest "...and maybe I will as well" I then added with a shrug "I'lll give the order to have my men move in behind you, and hold the locations. They'll light them all up the second the sun goes down over San Marco..." he nodded and then left to do what he just said.

When I was sure he was gone I harshly slapped Ezio on the back of the head "Ow! What did I do this time!" he whined "Don't you dare call any of Leonardo's works a pezzo di merda, he puts all his time and love into them. And don't speak to him with such a tone only because you are grumpy and in a rush...is that clear novice?" I growled to him as I grabbed his clothes so he could be more at my eye lvel and to add more strength and meaning to my words "S-si Maestro" he obeyed as he bobbed his head up and down "Bene...now lets go do our job." I then grumbled as I walked out of the workshop.

OoOoOoOo

I decided that we would kill 2 heavily armoured guards and an archer each since we had an equal amount of tagets to kill for the 3 of that was done we met back to where Ezio last used the machine, Leonardo and Antonio already there waiting for us "It's time" the thief called out to all of us "You did it! It's beautiful!" Leo commented at the nice view bellow "Si. Now let's hope your idea works. Because we're nearly out of time" the other agreed "Listen close Ezio. You're going to want to fly form fire to fire. The heat of each one you pass over should lift you back up in the air again." the inventor explained to his friend "Bene" was the other's respons as he nodded in understanding "Careful though! I noticed that there's archers out tonight. Avoid those arrows, or it'll be a short trip for ya" I warned while pointing out towards the city's rooftops "I wish there was some way I could use my sword while flying this thing" Ezio said thoughtfully "Well...you have your feet free. If you get close enough without taking an arrow in the head maybe you could kick them off the building?" his friend suggested with a small smile "Nice" the 3 assassins chuckled at the same time "It's now or never amico mio" Antonio then pointed out as we all gave space for Ezio to be able to take off without any problems. "Come Federico lets wait for your little brother in front of the Palazzo when he is done with Carlo 'cause I'm sure he'll be chased by some guards when he's able to get out." I ordered my other student as we both started running towards our destination.

OoOoOoOo

We arrived just in time to see Ezio running out of the building at full speed with a bunch of angry guards at his fight against them was long but after some time we were able to kill them all with the help of some mercinaries. When we were done we left to go hide somewhere safe for sometime since the other guards were on high alert at the moment. All 3 of us sat in one of the many roofgardens in the city as Ezio explained what happened inside of the Palazzo "Sucks that we weren't able to save the Doge" I cursed to myself "But look on the bright side Maestro Mimi...Carlo Grimaldi is dead, which means one Templar less on the list" the older sibling tried reassuring me "You should know that the list you are talking about is **EXTREMLY** long" I huffed as I started cleaning my weapons so that they don't rust because of the blood on them "Yes I'm sure that every assassin alive and even those from the past are or were aware of the length of that list but we will keep fighting until the Templars are all dead" he pointed out seriously "Wise words from a young child like you. I give you an A+ for that but you must remember there are many, many years ahead of us...even after your death the fight will go on and since you'll be dead you can't do much more than hope that your decendants will follow the same path as you did and try making the world better." I countered, when no one spoke up I knew he had realized that what I said was true.

When I finished cleaning my blades I stood up and carefully looked out from under the curtain to see if it was safe to go. "Let's go back to Leonardo's workshop while the cost is clear" I called out to them as I jumped onto the roof we were on, they nodded in agreement as they stayed close to me the whole way back to our friend's house.

* * *

**Leonardo, mio caro amico, quei ragazzi sono abbastanza pazzo da farlo senza nemmeno pensare alle conseguenze: Leonardo, my dear friend, those guys are crazy enough to do it without even thinking of the consequences.**

**Pezzo di merda: Piece of shit**

**Che idea del cazzo!: Crazy fucking idea!**

**Whoa! Ragazzi calmi per favore!: Whoa! Guys calm down please!**

**Genio: Genius**


End file.
